Inferno
by Sabi'sSookie
Summary: Jasper is a firefighter, scarred inside and out. He starts out as Bella Swan's savior, but in the end can she be his? Deals with loss, and some BDSM themes. Jasper/Bella pairing. Not fluffy, and has plenty of angst.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's something new for you all. It's drabblish. There will be some BDSM themes, but I do not claim to be an expert on the subject. That's why it's called fiction, I suppose.**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. But this plot is mine!**

**So, meet Firesper…**

**Inferno ~ Chapter 1**

The flames licked around him while the smoke from the fire attempted to penetrate his mask. The entire situation reminded him of another fire where he had made an attempt at saving his… no, he wouldn't think about that. He had a job to do.

He thought of the small, pixie-like woman outside of the apartment building. The way she clung to the tall man with the unruly copper hair. The way she had begged Jasper, looked him in the eye and begged him to save Bella.

"Please! Bella's still in there! You have to save her!" She hadn't given his scarred face a second glance as he nodded at her before putting on his air mask and rushing into the building.

The chief shouted the apartment number where the woman was located and his voice crackled through the speakers of his radio.

Jasper pushed back the thoughts of Maria, his lovely wife, whose body had been burned beyond recognition by the time he had come out of his alcohol coma and tried to rescue her. He especially tried to ignore the thoughts of his dead wife that beat against his brain when he spotted chocolate hair spread out over the smoke-covered floor. So much so did the thoughts overwhelm him that for a split second, this girl, this woman was his Maria. He lifted her into his arms and noticed how shallow her breathing was. Immediately, his mask was off and was firmly placed over the woman's face.

He breathed as little as possible as he carried her down three flights of stairs and to the waiting ambulance. The tiny pixie met him there, screaming for word on how _Bella_ was.

"Oh my God! Edward!" The copper-haired man rushed to Jasper's side and pulled the Maria look-alike from his arms.

Jasper ignored how empty his arms felt without the weight of the woman who looked so much like his wife. But he pushed that thought aside as he heard Edward shouting out medical terms to the EMTs. The small elven woman wrapped her arms around him and thanked him profusely for saving her sister.

He took one last look at the Maria doppelganger and went back to work, trying to put her out of his mind.

**A/N: To all of my readers, I know it's been a while since you've heard from me. For those who are still with me and reading this, I thank you! To Nostalgicmiss and Hev99, I love you girls to the moon and back! And thank you for pre-reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. But this plot is mine!**

**Inferno ~ Chapter 2**

Bella awoke to an annoying beeping noise and the smell of antiseptic. She knew that could only mean one thing.

"Hospital," she mumbled.

Or tried to. Her throat felt like it was on fire. Or maybe a porcupine had crawled in there and died. Her tongue smacked against the roof of her mouth.

_Yep. Definitely tastes like something died in my mouth._

"Bella!" Alice's squeal caused her head to pound even harder.

"Ali, I told you not to yell," Edward chastised and Alice let out a small giggle in response.

Bella, Alice, and Edward had been together as long as she could remember. She'd been put in foster home as a young child and met Edward and Alice there. When Carlisle and Esme Cullen came in and saw them together they couldn't bear to leave any of them behind. They were raised as siblings and probably couldn't have loved each other more if they had been related by blood.

Edward was the oldest, and definitely the most protective of his girls. He was also more like another parent than a brother, much to the girls' dismay when it came to dating. They all shared a big, three bedroom apartment in Seattle.

Or they did before the building burned to the ground.

Suddenly Bella remembered why she was in the hospital.

The fire.

The man who'd saved her life.

Bella's heart rate accelerated and Edward was immediately at her side, trying to assess what the problem was.

"I just remembered what happened," she said, trying to reassure her big brother that she was okay.

"You scared me there for a minute, Bella. You need to stay calm. Your lungs took in a lot of smoke so if you get too wound up it could make it hard to breathe."

Alice fluttered around Bella in an attempt to make her more comfortable as Edward filled in the blanks of everything that had happened. Alice, however, was more focused on telling Bella about her savior.

"He ran in there like it was nothing. And… well, he wasn't my type, but I could tell without the scars he would be hot! He's one of those broody types, though." Alice pouted, letting Bella know just why he wasn't her type.

Alice liked her men fun and full of life. She thought that she was high-maintenance enough and that there couldn't be more than one high-maintenance person in a relationship. The fact that she liked to be treated like a princess may have had something to do with it as well. The "broody types" as Alice called them had too much baggage and didn't usually spoil her the way she wanted.

Alice was kind and generous, but she liked what she liked.

"Do you know where I can find him?" Bella rasped out. "I'd like to thank him."

Alice nodded and rattled off the firehouse that her savior belonged to. So when Bella was finally released she made her way straight to the firehouse. Edward, of course wanted her to go to their parents to relax first, but Bella was determined and Edward knew better than to argue.

She walked into the firehouse and was greeted by a very large, jovial man with deep dimples.

"Well, hey there! What can I do for you?" He asked as he stood from his spot. Bella gulped at how huge he actually was.

"Um, I'm Bella Cullen. I, uh… my apartment burned down and there was a man… a firefighter that pulled me out. I would like to speak with him please." She tried to sound confident but her nerves won out and her voice shook.

Emmett McCarty took pity on the woman and told her where to find her savior. He felt bad that she would have to deal with Jasper and all his moodiness, but he was the one that saved her and if she wanted to thank him then that was her right. He just hoped that Jasper wouldn't be too much of an asshole to her.

Bella walked into the room that she had been instructed to go into and found a tall, wiry man with blonde curls that hung over his face. His face that was currently buried in his hands.

"Are you Jasper?" She asked, her voice still a little raspy.

"Who wants to know?" He spoke from between his hands.

"I'm Bella. You saved me from my apartment."

Jasper's eyes shot up to meet hers. He had been desperate to see the woman again. It was like having a glimpse of his Maria. But when he looked at her he could see that other than her hair she didn't look like his late wife much at all. But she was still gorgeous in an understated way. And her natural submissive nature made the Dom in him come to life. Her eyes stayed trained on the ground in a submissive posture as she chewed on her plump lower lip.

_I'd have to teach her to stop that. She should never mar a piece of that perfect skin._ He shook his head to stop that train of thought. That side of him died with his perfect submissive. His Maria.

"I know who you are," he barked out.

Bella jumped a little but she was there for a purpose and was determined to see it through. She took a good look at him and noticed the scars that littered the right side of his face and neck. The short sleeves of his shirt exposed his arms and the scars that were there as well. Bella could see just how broken he was and wanted to fix him. To heal him. To save him the way he saved her.

Jasper stormed past her and out of the room, but instead of being down, Bella left, determined to let him know how thankful she is. She just needed to find the perfect way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. But this plot is mine!**

**Inferno ~ Chapter 3**

Jasper's fists pounded the bag as Emmett held it and watched him closely. He'd never seen Jasper rattled; well, other than the death of his wife. But everything about the man was different from what Emmett knew. From the second the petite brunette had walked out of the firehouse Jasper had been tense and completely out of control.

Well, out of control for Jasper anyway.

His calm demeanor had cracked as he paced like a caged lion. Emmett finally offered his assistance in the gym and had watched Jasper carefully as he took his aggression out on the body bag. He grunted and groaned as he laid into the bag with all of his might. Emmett knew better than to ask what was wrong because there was no way that Jasper would talk about it, even if he wanted to.

"Rosie wants you over for dinner soon. Something about you wasting away to nothing on those frozen dinners she caught you buying."

Jasper huffed and stopped, his ice blue eyes bored into Emmett's. Jasper knew what he was doing, and it wouldn't work. Rosalie may have been his cousin, but they weren't close and Rose could have cared less if he starved to death.

At least that's what he told himself in order to keep the distance between them firmly in place.

"Tell her that I'm just fine. And thanks for the invite, but no thanks."

Emmett nodded, used to Jasper's harsh nature. Even before the loss of his wife he'd been pretty cold to anyone but her, but after… well he turned downright rude and only spoke when it was necessary.

But he'd seen life in Jasper's eyes when Bella left. Granted he looked wild as hell, and like he was barely holding on to his sanity, but it was better than the dead look that he usually wore.

What Emmett didn't know was about the guilt that Jasper felt. He felt like hell for wanting Bella.

_Because he had no right to want anyone. _

Maria's death was his fault after all. If he hadn't gone out drinking because of their stupid fight he wouldn't have been passed out when the fire started. He would have gotten to her before the flames and smoke took her life. He almost died trying to save her and he wished he had. But he was alive and his wife wasn't. He didn't deserve the attentions of someone like Bella. Someone so innocent and pure.

Someone who made his dick throb.

The men around the station had talked about her lips. Called them DSLs. He knew what that meant and it pissed him the fuck off.

_They shouldn't talk about her like that._

Although his mind did conjure up vivid images of her mouth around his cock.

He did everything he could to get her out of his head. He tried to stay with his normal routine. Run, work, home, sleep. He threw in some eating here and there, but nothing drove her from his mind.

This, of course, was made impossible by the fact that the beautiful brunette was persistent as hell. She showed up at the firehouse at least once a week with food for the men. There was always a special plate set aside for Jasper. He secretly loved how she was trying to take care of him. It was the Dom in him, he supposed.

Once Bella picked up a used Xbox and brought it by for the guys when they had downtime.

She always tried to engage Jasper in conversation, but he was stubborn as hell. Too bad that he didn't know that she was just as stubborn.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. But this plot is mine!**

**Inferno ~ Chapter 4**

For two months Bella went to the firehouse at least once a week. She went more when she could, but between work and trying to find a new place to live as well as replacing all the things she lost, she stayed pretty busy. Jasper always eluded her, but she was determined to get him to speak with her. To acknowledge her. The man was pricklier than a porcupine and very obviously wanted to be left alone. Edward and Alice told her to give up, that there were many more men who would enjoy her attentions. But she had one more idea to try and then if he didn't respond she would leave him alone for good.

The guys at the firehouse nodded Bella in the direction of where Jasper was. It had become routine for them and they had begun to gossip like old women about it. They took bets on everything from what type of food Bella would bring in to how long it would take Jasper to actually talk to her.

But they noticed that particular day that she looked more determined than usual. She dropped off the food and made her way back to the workout room. She took in Jasper's scarred, bare torso as he lifted weights. Almost as if he could sense her there, his head snapped up and his eyes met hers.

"After today I'll leave you alone," she began.

Jasper sat in stunned silence, unsure whether or not he was relieved or pissed. The thought of never seeing her again caused his stomach to clench painfully. Even though he knew it would be better for them both.

"There's just one condition." He nodded to let her know he was listening.

"You have to look me in the eyes and let me thank you properly. Without brushing it off."

Jasper raised an eyebrow and moved from his seated position to stand directly in front of her. He thought her request was far too simple and wondered just what she had up her sleeve.

He was met with eyes the color of milk chocolate as he stared at her beautiful face.

_It's for the best._ He reminded himself.

"Thank you for saving my life," Bella said softly.

The way her voice sounded so full of awe and gratitude, like he was someone. Like he meant something. It stirred up feelings in him that had long remained dormant. Then she wrapped her delicate arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him. He felt her pert breasts through the flimsy fabric of her shirt. The sweat on his bare chest only made it easier to feel her. All of her. He ground his teeth together to keep from nipping at the skin on her neck.

Then there was the fact that he hadn't been embraced by anyone since before the death of his wife. It was a comforting feeling. She was already on the balls of her feet to hug him, but went to her tip toes to press a light kiss to the scarred side of his face, almost touching his lip. Jasper closed his eyes as her lips lingered on his marred skin. He felt heat flush up his neck to his face and couldn't remember the last time he'd blushed. His chest heaved as his breathing increased.

_Just once_, he thought. He wanted to feel her lips. Just to feel normal for once.

His lips hadn't touched another's since the loss of Maria four years before. But the urge was too strong to resist. His head turned slightly so that his lips just barely touched hers. They moved in perfect sync, lips and tongues dancing together. They pulled away, both panting for air. Bella gave him one last peck on the lips, wanting one more taste of the beautiful, tortured man, before walking away.

Jasper stood in stunned silence, forcing himself to stay firmly in place instead of grabbing her and keeping her with him. His hands clenched with the effort. Bella gave him one last sad smile before leaving her number with Emmett in case Jasper ever changed his mind. Then she left the firehouse determined not to cry for the broken man that she so badly wanted to heal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. But the plot is mine ;)**

**Inferno ~ Chapter 5**

Jasper tasted her for the rest of the day and night. Emmett just had to give him the number she left for him, tempting him even further. Her name written in her messy scrawl with her number beneath it. He should have thrown the number away, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead he kept it. Studied it. Until the number he knew he would never call was burnt into his memory.

He replayed the kiss over and over in his head, but knew that deep down even if he could have gotten over his past and the death of his beloved wife, Bella didn't seem like the type of girl to be into his lifestyle. Nothing about Bella said kink or BDSM.

Jasper had met Maria when looking for a new sub. They had a strict D/s relationship until she got under his skin and made him love her. To the outside world they were a normal couple, but inside the privacy of their home, they both thrived on their respective roles. Jasper had been a Dominant for as long as he could remember. No girlfriends he'd had could handle him. After college he found out about the BDSM lifestyle and he felt complete. Maria just added to that completion. She knew everything about him, including his control issues and past growing up in foster care, and loved him anyway. He knew that no one else could love him like that.

He knew that Bella would never accept who he was and what he needed. Even without his scarred body and bad attitude, she wouldn't want him. So he needed to stop thinking about her. It's not like she was coming back. She'd told him as much.

A week passed, then two more followed. Jasper tried to go about his life as usual, but he couldn't get her out of his head. For two months there had been something to look forward to, at least once a week. She would come and bring light with her. He may have pretended to be unaffected by her presence but nothing was further from the truth. He craved her like an addict craved a fix.

A month went by without seeing her, or hearing her voice. Emmett always brought her up, torturing him with how much he missed her and her sweet ways. He even went as far to ask Jasper if he still had her number so that he could give it to his wife, who had asked about meeting her. Jasper lied and said he didn't when in reality her number was stuck to his fridge with a magnet from the local pizza place.

That number taunted him. He sat and drank Jack Daniels until he didn't think about her… or until he didn't care that he couldn't _stop_ thinking about her. In a fit of anger he grabbed his cell and dialed the number that he had memorized from staring at it so much.

She answered groggily.

"Why? Why did you have to show up? I was handling it fine, then you force yourself into my life. Into my mind…"

"Who is this?" She asked groggily.

"Jasper," he answered as he took another swig of JD.

Bella gasps loudly and almost drops the phone in shock. Never in her wildest dreams did she expect to hear from him again. She'd given up, as much as it had pained her to do so.

"Jasper?" She whispered. "Are you all right? Do you need something?"

"I need to see you. Can you come to me?" Jasper's voice had so easily slipped back into the one ha hadn't used in years.

It was the smooth, commanding tone he used when speaking to a sub. He told her that he would text her his address and that he'd see her soon.

Bella heard the slur in his speech and knew that he was drunk. She also knew that it wasn't smart to be around a man she barely knew while he was that drunk and possibly angry, but something in her told her to go to him, damn the consequences. She'd vowed to herself to help him, hadn't she?

**A/N: First I'd like to thank all of you that reviewed. Hopefully I'll be able to keep up with the replies like I have been, but incase I can't, I want you all to know that I appreciate every review, alert, and favorite. I was happy to see familiar faces and a few new ones. Much love to you all!**

**As always I want to say to Nostalgicmiss and Hevv99 that I love you girls! Loads and loads! MWAH! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. But the plot is mine ;)**

**Inferno ~ Chapter 6**

Jasper waited in his living room for the knock he knew was coming. He didn't need confirmation from her that she would be there. He knew she would. It wasn't in her nature to stay away when she thought she was needed. Jasper chuckled darkly to himself as he sipped on his JD straight from the bottle. He would show her exactly what she was dealing with. Then he would watch as she either bent to his will or ran as fast as she could.

The knock on the door caused a slow smile to stretch across his lips. Slowly he took one last sip of his liquor and walked over to where he knew she would be waiting.

Jasper opened the door only to see Bella panting and soaked from the rain. She looked him over, as if trying to see if he was harmed. Like he could be any more screwed up, physically or emotionally. She'd seen the scars that marred his torso before, but he watched as she slowly took in every exposed inch. He knew how he looked, and he knew how ugly the scars that marred most of his body were, but he wanted her to know that there was nothing redeemable about him. He was unsalvageable.

He knew that she needed to see – to realize that she couldn't help him. He would only drag her down with him. And probably have a great time doing it.

Bella looked at the drunken man before her. The scars on his face were nothing to those on his chest and stomach. Most women may have been repelled, but not Bella. Sure she was attracted to him, scars and all, but he was so much more than that. He had this darkness around him that called out to her. The commands in his tone when he spoke to her made her shiver with desire. And she wanted to help him. Be there for him. Without thinking of the consequences she raised her hands to trail on the exposed scars on his chest.

Jasper allowed himself to feel her tiny fingers as they danced across his skin, until he realized that his appearance hadn't done what he'd hoped. There was no terror or fear written across her face. Only pity and understanding.

He hated both.

He grabbed both of her wrists in one if his hands and held them tightly.

"You have absolutely no idea what you're getting yourself into, little girl," he growled as he took in her wide, doe eyes.

"Jasper?" She asked, her voice small and curious.

Just that breathy whisper of his name had him harder than he could ever remember being. He wanted to show her who he was. The problem was, he wasn't sure if she'd run or stay… or which option he preferred.

Ah, hell, he knew which one he preferred


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. But the plot is mine ;)**

**Inferno ~ Chapter 7**

Bella didn't know what to think of Jasper. For so long she'd only seen him as this broken man who let no one in. He seemed so sad and when he called her, drunk off his ass, she truly feared for him. But in that moment he was looking at her with those ice blue eyes, like she was something to eat. He licked his lips, the good side curving up into a crooked smirk. It looked beautiful and devilish all at once.

"You want to know what I am? Sweetheart you couldn't have handled me before this." He pointed to his marred skin.

She had no idea what he meant, but from the wicked look in his eye she had a feeling that she didn't want to. But she had been determined to help him. The fact that she felt an undeniable pull to him only made her resolve strengthen.

"I'm here for whatever you need." She knew she regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth.

He almost laughed at the way she jutted out her chin, as if to show him how much she meant it. It amused him and made his mind foggy with lust.

"Strip," he ordered, in his most commanding tone.

Bella looked at him as if he's insane. She wasn't a virgin, but she was in no way experienced enough, or comfortable enough with her body to do anything like that.

"No," she shrieked, causing his grin to falter. It was replaced by a frown and the dilation of his pupils.

Jasper pulled her into the house, determined to show her just who he was. What he was. He couldn't have been sure if it was the alcohol, or the way she tried to defy him… or if it was just her, but he wanted her. To dominate her. To taste every inch of her body. To teach her how to be in control and how to obey. To watch the cheeks of her ass turn pink under his hand.

Bella cried out in fear as he dragged her into the living room where he sat in a large chair and bent her over his knee.

"Such a sweet, innocent girl." His hands roamed her ass almost lovingly as he spoke. "But you have a fire in you that just needs some fine tuning. Do you know what a submissive is, Isabella?"

Bella shakes her head no, too overwhelmed to speak. She's heard the term before, but usually from some of the kinky guys she went to college with. The way they spoke of it made her wary. They spoke of getting off on beating their girls, and being in control of every aspect of their life. The idea of being taken care of thrilled Bella, but the idea of being a slave… not so much.

"Hmm, well that's good because I can have the chance to teach you. I am what you would call a Dominant, or a Dom."

"You get off on beating women?" She asked incredulously.

His laugh caused her to shudder.

"No. Of course not. Although a little punishment now and again is very necessary. Then there are the joys to be had in the playroom, but I never give a sub more than she can handle."

Bella felt ashamed by the tightening in her belly at his words. The thought of him taking her to a "playroom" both terrified and excited her.

"You telling me no was completely unacceptable, Bella," He growled and lowered her loose sweatpants to reveal the creamy skin on her pale cheeks.

Bella felt him stiffen beneath her. His groan of appreciation was not lost on her either.

The first slap is loud and hard. Harder than he meant for it to be. He always warmed them up first with a few gentler slaps, but it had been so damn long, and for once since Maria's death he didn't feel crippled with the agony of her loss.

Bella squealed and squirmed in an attempt to get away, but his hold on her was strong. The slaps continued and he ordered her to count. She was confused and a little humiliated. She didn't count out loud, but she knew the ten slaps would be fixed in her memory.

With that action, Jasper had awakened something in him that he'd thought he would never see again. His Dominant nature was a part of him, always had been, a part that he thought he was done after Maria's death. But watching Bella's round ass turn pink under his hand was almost too much to control. He'd meant to show her what he did to women that didn't obey. To scare her away so that he would know she was gone for good and could stop obsessing over her. But instead he only felt an insane need to possess her. To keep her as his. To _train_ her. She had such wonderful submissive qualities and perhaps that was why she had appealed to him in the first place. It was rare to find a true, natural submissive, and he wanted her for his.

As soon as he let her up, Bella was pulling up her pants and bolting out the door. She was humiliated and strangely turned on… which only served to make her feel even worse and more terrified. It wasn't anything she'd ever experienced before. And it scared the shit out of her the way it made her feel. She only knew that she had to get out of there so she did. Once she was in the safety of her car she knew that she was ready to get as far away from Jasper as possible.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. But the plot is mine ;)**

**Inferno ~ Chapter 8**

Jasper had expected her reaction. Hoped for it even, but what he didn't expect was how her running from him in fear would make him feel.

Hollow.

Empty.

He took out his frustrations on the furniture in his living room. For the first time in years he'd felt like himself. He'd wanted something. Someone.

But something else sparked in him when she ran. After the anger and frustration left his body he found himself bubbling with determination. Jasper was almost giddy with the decision he made.

He would pursue her and make her his.

He began by calling in favors to an old buddy of his and with moments he had her new address as well as where she worked and everything there was to know about Isabella Swan-Cullen.

Bella spent that night across town in her apartment feeling conflicted. She didn't understand what happened with Jasper. Not really.

So she did what any normal woman would do.

She Googed it.

Some information thrilled her while other parts terrified her. She learned about soft and hard limits. She learned about the roles for both the Dominant and the submissive. Many sites sounded like pervy men and women that liked just liked kinky shit, but others… well, the true role of the Dom was to take care of his sub.

That part she liked.

But she knew that if he wanted everything she read about there was no way that she could even entertain the idea of being with Jasper. Not that he would have wanted her. He'd made it very clear every time he ignored her and pushed her away. So it was a moot point either way.

Yet she could have sworn that he wanted her. The way he looked at her… well, her entire body felt the weight of his stare.

It made her feel like more of a woman than she had in her entire life. More desired. She knew at least some part of him wanted her. Bella just wasn't sure that she would be able to handle whatever lifestyle he led. That, combined with the angry man that she knew him to be would have made for a disastrous attempt at a relationship.

No, she resolved to stay far away from Jasper.

Unfortunately for her, just as she was deciding to stay away, Jasper was deciding that one way or another she would belong to him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. But the plot is mine ;)**

**Inferno ~ Chapter 9**

Jasper watched Bella as she lugged an armful of books around the store she co-owned with her adoptive mother, Esme Cullen. Bella's hair had partly fallen out of the bun she had worn, causing her to blow at it to get it out of her eyes. Jasper couldn't stop the chuckle at how adorable she looked.

_Adorable? Really?_ Jasper chided himself, but then decided that adorable was entirely appropriate in describing her.

"Let me help you with that," he said as he stood behind her.

Bella, of course, threw the arm load of books and tripped over thin air, causing Jasper to catch her in his muscular arms.

"Holy shit," Bella whispered as she scrambled to get away from him.

Jasper frowned at her reaction to seeing him. Well, at least until the blush that he loved traveled up her neck and across her cheeks. That blush let him know that she wasn't unaffected by him. That everything wasn't lost.

"Hello, Isabella. I didn't mean to startle you, darlin'." Bella visibly shuddered as his Southern drawl washed over her.

"Um, it's fine." She made her way to the floor to pick up the books she dropped and Jasper dropped to his knees to help her. Although really he had just liked the sight of her on her knees before him, he knew that he would have to show Bella that he wasn't just some freak if he had any hopes of getting her to trust him.

"So, by the way you're looking at me out of the corner of your eye, I'm assuming you did some research on what I told you about?" She nodded furiously and blushed again.

"And what did you find?" Jasper asked with a smile as he helped Bella to her feet.

"I… well, lots of things."

"And?" He prodded.

"I don't know really. A lot of it scared the bejeebus out of me."

"Yes, well, I can imagine. Some of the details can be daunting, but I am guessing that not all of it terrified you." The way Jasper smirked at her made her want to simultaneously slap him and giggle like a school girl.

"Not all, no." She answered honestly.

"Well, how about we meet for dinner and you can tell me all about what you found and exactly how all the information made you_ feel._"

Bella nodded. She didn't seem capable of doing anything else. She had been stunned into silence.

Before Jasper walked away he placed a chaste kiss on Bella's full lips leaving her too flustered to even ask where and when they would meet. Fortunately for her, Jasper had taken care of that predicament with the note attached to the flowers he had delivered to her store.

_I will pick you up at your apartment at 8._

_The clothing I want you to wear will be waiting there for you._

_I will see you soon, Isabella._

"I'm so screwed," Bella mumbled under her breath as she went back to work.

**A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! I adore you guys! And a special note to my Demanding Reviewer… first I love your reviews. You made me laugh. And I swear I don't mean to be a tease! Lol!**

**To my dear friends, Nostalgicmiss and Hev99, you know I love you ladies! To infinity and beyond! MWAH!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. But the plot is mine ;)**

**Inferno ~ Chapter 10**

Bella shifted in the dress that had been waiting on her doorstep. It was a soft, satiny feeling dress that made her feel like a million bucks. It was black with white polka dots and while it had a fiftyish vibe to it, it was soft and oh-so-feminine.

Her hair hung in loose curls down her back, caressing the bare skin there. The cut of the dress made it so that she couldn't wear a bra and the lace boy shorts she wore underneath were her power panties. She had a feeling that she would need them.

Her makeup was minimal, as always. Just a light bit of mascara and lip gloss. Red to match the heels that had been sent with the dress.

When she opened the door, Jasper was assaulted with his wet dream. Bella stood there looking beautiful and innocent, yet so tempting. He told her as much making her blush profusely.

"Thank you," she mumbled, her eyes trained on her red shoes.

"You have no idea what you do to me, do you?" Jasper asked, honestly and Bella's wide eyes met his.

"I… I…" she couldn't think properly when he was looking at her that way.

"How about we just go then, darlin'? I'm sure you've got lots of questions for me."

The entire drive to his home Jasper struggled to keep his hand from making it's way over to Bella's thigh. The urge to touch her was becoming too much for him. He'd made his mind up that he would answer her questions and try to give her some insight into the BDSM lifestyle. He only hoped that was all they had to talk about. He wasn't ready to discuss his scars and why they were there… or Maria.

Would he ever be ready to talk about her?

His need to touch Bella won out but he kept it chaste by only grabbing her hand. Her palms were sweaty and her hand shook a little so Jasper tried to calm her by rubbing his thumb along the back of her hand.

"Calm down, darlin'. I'm not gonna' hurt ya'. Just talking tonight."

Her eyes met his and she saw the sincerity there. It made her relax a little, but she still worried about what would happen.

She worried about how much she would like it and what that said about her.

"Stop thinking, Isabella." Jasper's voice, so full of control, calmed her marginally.

Somehow she knew that he would take care of her. In more ways than one.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. But the plot is mine ;)**

**Inferno ~ Chapter 11**

"Eat," Jasper ordered.

Bella was thin enough, he thought, and he knew that her nerves were getting the better of her. He watched with a smile as Bella complied, taking small bites until her food was mostly gone.

"So, what would you like to ask me first?" He asked as she nervously toyed with her napkin.

"Um, about hard limits and what you… um… expect?"

Jasper wanted to laugh at her nervousness.

"Really, I'm rather vanilla sexually. No fisting or any strange foreign objects. Minus the occasional toy. I do enjoy anal, but we would work our way up to that." He smirked causing her blush to intensify.

"Mostly, I just like to be in control. It benefits us both. Your needs would always be met, of that I can assure you. I would only push you when you needed it."

"Well, what about spanking?" She asked meekly making Jasper's wicked grin widen.

"Only if you need punishing, but I don't expect you'll need much of it. You are a born submissive. But when I get my playroom in order we would spend time in there. I would ease you into it. _Train you_."

Bella's whole body shuddered at the tone of his voice. His eyes roamed her body, darkening to an almost grey. She had never felt more desired than she did under the weight of his gaze.

"Do you have any other… subs?" Bella asked hesitantly.

Jasper's mind immediately went to Maria, but he pushed the thought back, determined to be solely focused on Bella and putting her at ease.

"Not in the past four years. In fact there has been no one since then."

The question was on the tip of Bella's tongue. She wanted to know who his last was and why it had been four years. She assumed it had something to do with his scars, but something deep inside her told her to keep her mouth firmly shut on the subject.

"Why me?" She asked instead.

"Why not you?" Jasper asked coolly before deciding to give her a break and elaborating.

"You are a natural submissive, Isabella. It's in your very soul. My guess would be that you haven't been truly satisfied in any sexual relationships?"

Bella didn't want to tell him that there had only been one man. Jacob Black had been kind and considerate. Her best friend other than Alice and Edward for most of her life. It had only seemed natural to take it a step farther. So they did. For two years.

It was sweet and he was unbelievably kind and patient, but they weren't in love. Not like they should have been and they mutually agreed to move on. They were still wonderful friends, but there had never been any sort of spark. She always wondered why women were so hung up on sex when it never really appealed to her. It wasn't bad, it just wasn't anything she would want to write home about.

"Not really," she whispered.

"I figured as much." His voice was closer.

So close that she could feel his breath on her neck.

So close that her body was humming with anticipation of what he would do next. When she felt his lips brushing against her ear chill bumps erupted across her neck and shoulders.

"I can't wait to make you scream my name."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. But the plot is mine ;)**

**Inferno ~ Chapter 12**

Jasper got himself under control and they continued to talk about what he expected in his sub and what she could expect from him. To Bella none of it seemed too kinky or out of the ordinary.

At least until he handed her a stack of papers.

A contract.

"Why would we need a contract?" She gasped.

"It's for both our safeties, Isabella. And it also gives you the chance to state what you are and aren't willing to do. And what you expect from me when it's not play time."

Bella nodded but it made absolutely no sense to her. Why would they need a contract to have sex and date? Or she supposed they would date. Bella wasn't the type to just have sex casually.

"Are we… are you… what I mean is, what would we be?" Jasper frowned, knowing it was coming.

"Well, I would be your Dom and you would be my sub. What more do you need?" He answered as if he was answering a question about the weather.

"I've only been with one man and we were in a long term relationship. I can't – I don't think I can just have sex with you. I'm not like that."

Jasper expected as much. It was part of her charm. But he wasn't sure that he was capable of anything more. He had given his all to Maria and never even gave a thought to trying a real relationship with anyone else. Never even considered it as a possibility. It seemed that in order to get what he would want, he would have to try.

"I know that you're not."

_Or I could just seduce her._ He thought.

"Just give me one night. One night to show you what I could do to you. For you. No contract. Just one night, then you can make your decision."

His lips brushed against her skin as he spoke, rendering Bella speechless. Never had she felt so… well, horny.

"It will just be us. But let me show you. I can set your body on fire."

His lips alone were doing just that. Before Bella knew what she was doing she had nodded her acceptance and Jasper had her in his arms, his lips pressed firmly against her own.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. But the plot is mine ;)**

**Inferno ~ Chapter 13**

Jasper hadn't set up a new playroom since Maria's death, nor did he have any of his old toys, so it would be the most vanilla sex he'd had in years, but he just had to show her how good they could be together.

"Take off your dress. Slowly." Jasper ordered.

Bella shook as her hands made their way to her zipper. She wasn't sure whether the trembling was from excitement or from fear, but either way she did as she was told. The satiny feel of the dress caressed her heated skin as it floated to the floor.

Jasper watched as her breasts heaved with each breath. He could practically see her heart beating in her chest and he knew that she was nervous.

"You are beautiful, darlin'. Very good. Now let me look at ya'."

Bella stood stock still as Jasper appraised her. His eyes roamed every inch of exposed skin. The creaminess of it was a direct contrast to his own. He hovered over her, allowing himself to taste the flesh on her shoulder. She wore no perfume, but he could smell the clean smell of soap and lotion. His teeth nibbled lightly and Bella moaned in appreciation.

Large hands made their way to her belly. One marred with scars and one clear. She marveled at how long his fingers were and dreamed of the things they could do to her. Inch by inch those hands made their way up until they cupped her breasts.

For her petite form her tits were perfect. They were heavier than he'd thought they'd be and he was pleasantly surprised. Was there anything about her that wasn't perfect?

"I've been curious about how far that blush of yours goes. Let's see, shall we?"

Sure enough, Bella turned red under his attention and Jasper watched in fascination as it traveled all the way down her chest.

In a second Jasper was in front of her, his lips pressing against hers in a demanding kiss. Bella didn't hesitate to open her mouth to him. He was pleased with how she seemed to just do what he wanted without the slightest hesitation. Even when he could see her fear, she had not faltered.

Her tongue tasted like wine and a sweet hint of the dessert from earlier. She was intoxicating and he wanted more of her.

So quickly that she barely noticed Jasper had kneeled before her, his tongue leaving a trail of burning flesh in its wake. When he took her right nipple between his teeth and bit down Bella thought she would come undone. Never before had she ever felt to alive or turned on. She wanted more of him but when she attempted to rush him along a little, she received a hard slap on the ass to remind her who was in charge.

It only served to make her want to do it again. So she did.

"Hmm, if I didn't know any better I'd think you liked that." Jasper smacked her a little harder for good measure and Bella bit back a moan.

She felt nothing like herself. Or more appropriately more like herself than she ever had. She felt at home in her own skin. Like she owned it.

"Don't hold back any sounds unless I tell you. I've waited too long to hear you moan for me." As if on cue Bella let out a low, long moan.

"That's good, baby. Real good, but you can do better." One of his hands slid into her panties where he immediately stroked between her lips.

"So wet. I could take you right now and you'd be ready for me." Bella gasped and writhed against his hand in anticipation.

"But I won't."

She wanted to be bold and call him a tease. Perhaps she would have if she could have made herself speak, but all she could focus on was the way his fingers moved against her sensitive flesh.

Jasper slipped one finger inside her wet heat, determined to tease her and take it slow when all he really wanted to do was be inside of her. She was so tight and silky. It made him want to do very bad things to her and her delectable little body. He withdrew his hands from her causing her to whimper in protest.

"Take them off and lay on the bed," he ordered.

Bella quickly complied, dying to know what he would do next. But she didn't have long to think as his mouth descended on the hot spot between her thighs. His tongue entered her and at first it felt strange, but that thought quickly vanished as he took her swollen clit between his teeth. She moaned and writhed like a cat in heat, determined to rid herself of the uncomfortable tightening in her belly.

Heat flowed across every inch of her exposed skin as Jasper's fingers joined his mouth. And just as she would be ready to explode, Jasper would pull back with a smirk.

"We need to teach you control, darlin'," he drawled, frustrating her to no end.

She wanted to tell him that she'd never experienced the big "O" as Alice called it, but she still couldn't form any sounds but moans and whimpers.

"You will learn how to hold off until I tell you to cum. By the time I'm done with you, you will be able to cum on command."

Bella's body shuddered with delight, but she wanted it right then.

"I've never…" she managed to get out and Jasper groaned loudly at the thought that she'd never been brought to orgasm before.

"Then I'll teach you control later, yes?" He dove in like a starving man at a feast and lapped and sucked until a sheen of sweat broke out across her body.

She could feel the tension building like a volcano about to erupt and when his hands gripped the inside of her thighs to spread her further, he bit down on her swollen bud causing her to explode.

Jasper's eyes stayed trained on her face as she came undone. It was always a beautiful sight, seeing a woman cum for him, but Bella was especially beautiful. Her nipples tightened into tiny, rosy buds as her back arched off the bed. Her mouth opened in a silent scream before his name fell from her pouty lips. Red flushed across her damp skin as the pleasure touched every nerve.

And to know that he'd given her her first… Well, it made him harder than he'd ever been.

Once she rode out her orgasm he smiled wickedly at her.

"My turn."

**A/N: Sorry I didn't get to respond to reviews this time! It has been busy in the Sabi'sSookie household. Gonna be another busy day, so I apologize in advance if I don't get to respond again, but I promise I will try! Either way, I read and adore every single review! You guys blow me away! Much love to you all!**

**Nostalgicmiss and Hev99, you both know that I love you ladies hard! And miss you like crazy! MWAH!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. But the plot is mine ;)**

**Inferno ~ Chapter 14**

The excitement and pleasure from her orgasm faded quickly as she wondered what Jasper had in store for her. She had given Jake head, but neither of them had been all that impressed with her ability or lack thereof. Jake had always been too sweet to say anything to her about it, but she knew by the way he never asked for it.

In that moment she wished she could take a time-out and call Jake. To finally be bold enough to ask him what she had been doing wrong. More than anything she wanted to please Jasper and she feared that she couldn't.

"Stop thinking," Jasper ordered, his tone harsh.

He could see the apprehension written plainly on her face. She needed to know that barring biting his dick there wasn't really any way to screw up giving head. He wondered what had made her feel so fearful of her performance.

Jasper took a pillow from the bed and placed in on the floor, anxious to see her on her knees for him.

"Kneel here." His tone was husky and revealed his desire for her.

It made Bella feel bold.

She kneeled on the pillow and found herself face-to-face with the prominent bulge in Jasper's pants. He removed his shirt causing her look up at his chiseled abs.

But he didn't give her much time to think on the beauty of his body.

"Unbutton my pants."

Bella obeyed, fumbling with the buttons on his fly.

"Calm down," he ordered calmly and she nodded.

His erection sprang free, surprising Bella at the way it seemed to jerk and point directly at her. It was long and thick and made her shiver in desire.

"Open your mouth."

Bella licked her lips and quickly complied.

Ever so gently, Jasper pushed his way inside her warm, wet mouth. Bella gagged a little at the intrusion.

"Relax your throat and breathe through your nose. Don't think so much about it."

His calm words seemed to help Bella as she took a deep breath through her nose and immediately felt better. More relaxed. She actually found that the fullness of him in her mouth was oddly arousing to her. The way he groaned as she tried to take him deeper made her feel powerful, so without using her hands, she took him back as far as she could.

Jasper resisted the urge to grab her by the hair and thrust into her mouth. He knew she wasn't ready for that just yet. Instead he commanded her to look up at him so that he could look her in the eyes while he fucked her mouth. They were wide and he could see her squirming, trying to rub her thighs together.

"You like this, don't you, Darlin'?"

Bella gurgled her response around his dick, making him throb and thrust a little harder than he meant to. Bella gagged a little but from the look she saw on his face she was determined to take him in that way. To please him.

She moved her head faster. Took him deeper with each pass. Saliva dripped from her mouth, coating him more with each movement. Bella swallowed it back, her mouth and throat tightening further around his shaft.

"Fuck," he cursed.

She took him so deep that her nose touched the skin of his lower abdomen and Jasper couldn't help but grab her hair then and hold her in place, giving gentle thrusts. He pulled her mouth off of him, delighting as she gasped, her mouth still open. She licked her lips before waiting for him to tell her what he wanted.

"So fucking perfect," Jasper mumbled.

Without being told, she knew to wait. She looked to so amazing kneeling there, waiting for instruction from him. The way she knew not to wipe off any saliva from her face without being told. It was as if she knew that he wanted to see her that way for him.

"I'm going to fuck your mouth now. Do you think you're ready?"

Bella nodded furiously and swallowed back her excitement. She was pleasing him and it made her so fucking turned on. In that moment she felt that she would have let him do anything to her as long as she could feel the power that came from pleasing him.

Her tongue came out to wet her soft lips before she opened her mouth to take him in.

Jasper's hand fisted in her hair and he thrust himself into her mouth, fast and hard. He loved the sounds she made as she sucked him.

"Touch yourself while I fuck your pretty little mouth."

Bella complied without a hint of hesitation and felt how wet she was for him. Her hands rubbed herself the way Jasper had done to her and she was surprised at how easily she came. She was still so sensitive from his earlier ministrations that it took practically no touching before she was shuddering.

Jasper wanted to cum down the back of her throat, but even more than that, he wanted inside of her. He thought long and hard about the position he wanted her in when he finally fucked her. On her knees from behind would be amazing, but he wanted to see her face the first time he entered her.

He wanted her bound to his headboard, helpless to him. He pulled from her mouth and ordered her into the position he wanted. On her back with her hands grasping the metal bars of his headboard. Having none of his binds, he settled for using a tie from his closet.

She looked so fucking beautiful, lying there at his mercy.

"Spread your legs."

Jasper reveled in the way she glistened for him.

_Mine_. He growled and didn't hesitate to thrust inside her.

"You've got such a tight little cunt, darlin'."

Bella whimpered, willing him to move within her and it wasn't long before she got her wish.

Jasper wished he possessed clamps for her perfect little nipples. Or a ball gag for her to put between her plump lips. But he had to make due.

Instead, he kissed her senseless as he moved within her at a hard, frantic pace. It had been so long and she felt so fucking good. The Dom in him wanted to make it last longer. To make sure that she still felt him the next day.

His hands grasped her tits so hard that she thought she would cry, from pain or pleasure she wasn't sure. She pulled at her restraints, desperate to touch him. Jasper smacked at her chest in warning.

"Please," she begged.

Jasper removed himself from inside her, shoving his dick in her mouth. She picked up on the cue immediately. Other than her moans and screams he wanted her silent. She took him in her mouth hard to show her contrition and Jasper almost came from

that alone.

"Such a good girl," Jasper cooed. "I'm going to cum soon, baby. Where do you want me?"

Bella stayed silent, unwilling to actually speak until he told her to.

_I want to make please him._ Was Bella's inner mantra.

"Speak," he commanded.

"My, my…" she'd never said it before but she knew what he wanted.

He pinched her nipple in warning to speak and quick.

"My pussy. Please."

"Sir," he instructed. "Call me sir."

"My pussy, _sir_."

Jasper growled as he lifted her hips from the bed. In one swift move he was fully seated inside of her. Other than their moans there was no sound but the noise made from skin slapping against skin.

His relentless pace gave Bella little to no option but to cum around him. She tried to wait. To hold out. Jasper ordered her to, but it was too much. She shuddered and tightened around him.

Jasper followed with an almost inhuman roar before collapsing on top of her.

What he wanted to do was kiss her deeply, but his mind rebelled against the thought. He knew he needed to keep things strictly D/s between them. No more fucking until the contract was read and signed. That had just been done to show her what they could be together.

Instead of kissing her and reveling in the feel of her skin against his he untied her and handed her the clothing that lied on the floor by his bed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. But the plot is mine ;)**

**Inferno ~ Chapter 15**

_What. The. Fuck?!_ Was all Bella could think.

Jasper had ordered her to dress then drove her home in complete silence. When they reached her building he opened her door and walked her to her apartment. But there was no hand-holding, or intimacy of any kind. She was confused as hell. Had they not just had awesome sex?

_Maybe it wasn't as good for him?_ She asked herself before killing that thought. He'd definitely enjoyed himself.

So what the holy fuck was his problem.

"Please look over the contract and if you would like to pursue this you know how to reach me."

He sounded cold. Detached.

Bella snorted harshly. "Don't do me any favors by being nice. If it wasn't good for you and you don't want me, just let me know. But don't you dare treat me like some whore."

With that she entered her apartment and slammed the door behind her.

Right in his face.

Jasper didn't know whether to laugh or be pissed. His subs always knew better than to speak to him that way.

_But Bella isn't your sub… at least not yet you dumbass._ His inner voice reminded him.

He had forgotten that Bella was not the usual type he'd dealt with. She didn't know what he wanted going into it. She couldn't be faulted for her outburst and disrespect. But still, the Dom in him bristled to correct her.

He knocked and was met with silence.

He knocked again to hear, "Fuck off!"

"This is not over, Isabella. I'll see you soon," he warned.

On the other side of the door Bella flicked him off and swore that she'd never deal with his dumb ass again. She tore up the _contract_, deciding that if he wanted someone to treat like a hooker then she'd give him just that.

After perusing the internet she found just what she was looking for. With tears of hurt stinging her eyes she made the phone call that she thought would surely put Jasper in his place.

Afterwards she decided to call Leah, Jake's wife. She knew she couldn't talk to Alice or Edward about what had happened with Jasper. And Jake would just go apeshit. But Leah… she knew she would listen and that she could trust her.

Leah knew immediately that something was wrong when Bella called. She'd known Bella and Jake were never meant to be together. She'd been in love with Jake most of her life, and she knew that they would always end up together. She had wanted to hate Bella, but she couldn't. Bella was too sweet and had no idea of Leah's feelings. So she just supported them both, and waited. When it ended amicably, she grew some balls and told Bella how she felt about Jake. It was Bella who encouraged her and apologizing for not knowing. Jake and Leah had been together ever since and were madly in love.

Leah had expected awkwardness between the three of them but it never happened. Instead, Leah gained a sister in Bella.

So when Bella told her all that had happened she went back and forth between feeling proud that Bella had gotten laid and wanting to kick Jasper's ass. She knew Jake would feel the same, so she swore to Bella she would keep it quiet.

When Bella told her about her plan to put him in his place… well, Leah just wanted to be a fly on the wall.

They ended the call by Bella promising to meet them for dinner soon and giggling over the phone call Bella would surely be getting from Jasper.

Soon.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. But the plot is mine ;)**

**Inferno ~ Chapter 16**

Jasper didn't know whether to be impressed or whether he should head over to Bella's and punish her.

"I was told that you required someone to take care of you with no expectations. I've already been paid, so I'm all yours." The voluptuous blonde smiled as she walked into his home.

"I am sorry but there must be a misunderstanding. I'm not in need of your… services."

"Oh," she actually looked relieved.

Jasper had seen the way she stared at his scars. It was the same look he got from most women. Disgust and pity.

"Yeah, so you can stop staring and get the fuck out."

"I'm sorry. Please. If I don't do my job I could get in trouble. Can I just suck your cock? I'm real good at it."

Jasper contemplated it for a moment. He knew that letting this woman suck his dick should make him feel better, but he knew it wouldn't. Although if he did he could rub it in Bella's face and teach _her_ a lesson about pulling a stunt like that.

He instructed her to get on her knees to which she complied. Placing a condom on his semi-erect dick she went to work. But it didn't so shit for him. Her lips were too thin and her tits were too big. He pulled out of her mouth and told her that he didn't want her. He sent her on her way with a promise that no one would no and she wouldn't get in any trouble.

Then he called Bella. She didn't answer.

He called again, and left a voice mail.

He didn't sleep all that night. He was pissed as hell. The way the slut looked at him had reminded him that he was ugly as hell and that no one wanted him.

Well, except Bella.

He felt humiliated by the way the hooker looked at his bare chest and scarred face. It made him feel ugly.

And Bella was going to feel the brunt of his anger.

He called in to work and showed up at her apartment. When she wasn't there he went to her store, only to find a caramel-haired woman there in Bella's place.

"Where's Bella?" He asked the woman gruffly.

Esme stood surprised by the man that stood before her asking for her daughter. She wondered if he was the reason Bella had called her on the verge of tears asking her to come in for her. Esme knew better than to push Bella for information, but seeing him there made her even more curious. And worried.

He looked dangerous. The kind of guy that parents warned their daughters about.

"My daughter is sick today. She stayed home."

Esme wanted him to know that she would fight for her daughter. The normally mild-mannered woman narrowed her eyes in warning.

Jasper left without another word. He'd made a great impression on Bella's mother. Not that he ever planned to need Bella's parent's approval, but still for some reason it bothered him.

With a new determination he went back to Bella's apartment, determined to get her to listen to him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. But the plot is mine ;)**

**Inferno ~ Chapter 17**

Bella looked through her peephole only to see the very man she was trying to avoid. She wanted to yell for him to go away, but that would obviously give away that she was there.

"I spoke with your mother. She said you were home sick, so I know you're in there, Isabella," Jasper taunted.

"Shit," Bella whispered.

"Plus, I can see the shadow of your feet under the door."

"Double shit," she whispered again.

"You know you're only making this worse on yourself the longer you make me wait."

With a huff Bella opened the door. Jasper took in her appearance. Her eyes were red and for a moment he felt like shit for making her cry. Then he remembered how he'd felt. He'd disgusted a prostitute who'd probably seen it all.

"What?" Bella asked coldly, holding back a sniffle.

He'd made her feel cheap and used. She'd gone home and scrubbed her skin until it was raw to try and get the feel of him off of her. She'd been so ashamed at how she'd let herself be used.

"Did you sign the contract?" Jasper asked through gritted teeth, hoping that she did so he could punish her the way he wanted to.

"No. Hell no. I'm not going to be one of those girls you use and throw away. Your contract is in a million pieces in the trash!" She made to close the door in his face but he wasn't having it.

"You send a prostitute to my house to humiliate me and you expect me to just let that go?!"

He hadn't meant to let the humiliation thing slip, but he did and Bella of course picked up on it.

"Humiliate you? No… I… no! What happened?"

"Nothing, forget about it."

But Bella wasn't having that.

"Jasper, what happened?" Bella's voice was soft.

She could see the hurt in his eyes. Then she realized. The escort must have reacted badly to his scars. Bella felt like shit. Even though he'd treated her horribly, she had only meant to make a point, not to hurt or humiliate him.

"I only meant to show you how you made me feel. I didn't think…"

Jasper waved her off to interrupt her, but she wouldn't be deterred.

"I never imagined she would have done anything to humiliate you. I don't really see them when I look at you, so I didn't think… I'm sorry." She seemed to think for a minute before continuing.

"I mean, I'm not sorry that I sent you an escort because you really deserved _that_ for being an asshole, but I'm sorry that she made you feel that way."

Jasper smirked a little at her attitude. He couldn't help himself. She was so determined to stand her ground and while that would usually annoy him, it only served to make him want to chuckle.

"Well, I feel that I need to tell you that I _am_ an asshole. I'm surprised it's taken you this long to figure that out, darlin'. And sex to me is just that. I don't do any relationship other than that of a Dom and his sub. I am sorry if I gave you the impression that there would be more."

Bella blinked rapidly. Did she give off some sort of vibe that made him think that she would be his sex slave and nothing more? Was the word easy tattooed on her forehead in invisible ink that only assholes like him could see?

"I can't… no, I won't do that. You've got the wrong girl if that's what you're looking for."

She strode over to her door and opened it, indicating that he should leave.

Jasper smirked. He would leave, but he was going to do so by giving her a nice little reminder. And so he did.

He kissed her until her toes curled and she was panting. With a confident smirk he walked out the door, sure that she would come to him.

Soon.

**A/N: I got to answer all my reviews, yay (well, except for my Demanding Reviewer, but here's a shout out of thanks)! Things are still busy here, but I love each and every one of you for reading and reviewing! Also for the alerts and favorites I've received! You are all awesome!**

**To my pre-readers and dearest friends, Nostalgicmiss and Hev99, I love you two the most! Lots of snuggles!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. But the plot is mine ;)**

**Inferno ~ Chapter 18**

Jasper had expected to hear from her. One week had passed, and not a single word. Emmett noticed Jasper more out of sorts than usual.

"What's up, bro?"

"Nothin', and I told you to stop callin' me that," Jasper grunted as he hit the bag.

"Uh-huh. Looks like woman trouble to me."

Jasper pretended not to hear him.

"You know, Rose had lunch with Bella yesterday. It was the funniest thing. We went into this little bookstore and there she was. Turns out she owns the place. Who knew?" Jasper growled and hit the bag even harder.

Emmett smirked, knowing he'd hit his target.

"So she and Rosie really hit it off. They've been talking every day. It's funny, Rose wanted to set her up with this guy from work. Bella said she'd had a shitty date recently and wasn't ready to do it again. Rosie talked her into it though. Garrett's a good guy."

Jasper pounded the bag so hard that he threw Emmett off balance. But Em went ahead anyway.

"We're having them both over for dinner tomorrow night. You know, so Bella doesn't feel so uncomfortable."

Emmett knew that Rose would kill him if she knew he was giving that information to Jasper that she would skin him alive, but he was tired of tiptoeing around the issue of Jasper and Bella. He didn't know what Jasper had done, but he knew without a doubt that he was Bella's shitty date. And whatever happened it got Jasper all twisted up.

Jasper somehow knew Emmett was giving him that knowledge for a reason, and that it should never be told to Rose, but he also knew that he wasn't letting Bella start dating some other asshole.

Not that Jasper deserved her, but he wanted her nonetheless. He was even willing to consider _dating_ her. The mere thought made him want to panic, but deep down he knew she wouldn't be with him any other way.

So the next night he stood outside the McCarty's house, working up every ounce of courage he possessed to ring the doorbell. Just as he was about to walk away he noticed a car pulling into the drive.

_Must be Garrett. Douchebag._

Sure enough the man walked up the front door. Jasper rang the doorbell before he could and stared at Bella's _date_. Jasper was taller, definitely had better hair, and if Jasper didn't have the scars he would be better looking without a doubt. But _Garrett_ seemed to have this nice guy vibe about him. A nice guy for a nice girl.

Jasper wanted to vomit. Garrett may have been nice, but Jasper was willing to bet that he couldn't make Bella scream the way he could.

_The way I _did. He thought to himself with a smirk.

"Hmm, for having the name Bella, you're a little butch, but I'll go with it." Garrett teased, but Jasper didn't so much as crack a smile.

"Tough crowd. I'm Garrett." He held out his hand for Jasper to shake but Jasper just looked at it like it was diseased.

Fortunately Rose answered the door and broke the tension… only to create another form of it.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She asked Jasper, her hand firmly planted on her hip.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. But the plot is mine ;)**

**Inferno ~ Chapter 19**

Rosalie loved her cousin. She really did, but he was cold at best. The world's biggest dickhead at his worst. And he had the world's worst timing. She really liked Bella and had hoped that she and Garrett would hit it off, but there would be no schmoozing with her wet towel of a cousin around.

He never came over, no matter how many times she asked, begged, or pleaded. So why was he….

_Emmett McCarty, you are soooo cut off._ She thought. She knew that Em had his mind set on Bella and Jasper, but Bella was far too sweet for the train wreck that was her cousin.

"Well, ya'll both come in. I'll introduce you to Bella, Garrett, then I need to have a chat with my husband."

"Uh-oh, Bella, looks like I'm in trouble," Emmett teased making Bella giggle.

The giggle was of course cut off when she saw Jasper standing in the doorway beside the man she assumed to be Garrett.

"Hi, you must be Garrett," Bella made her way to shake his hand, completely ignoring Jasper's imposing presence.

"And you must be Bella. And beautiful you are." He kissed her hand and Jasper wanted to gag.

Bella, of course blushed and giggled at the attention. Although she felt Jasper's glare she was determined to ignore him.

Emmett rolled his eyes and shared a look with Jasper that said "is this guy for real?". The girls, of course swooned. Or at least Bella pretended to. She couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Jasper was just standing there like he had a right to be pissed that she had a date.

"Bella, I believe you know my cousin, Jasper. He decided to drop in. And speaking of, Emmett, can I have a word?" Emmett made a scared face as he followed his wife out of the room.

The remaining three pretended not to hear the yelling coming from upstairs as they stood in uncomfortable silence.

"Someone's not getting any tonight," Garrett stage whispered, breaking the silence and making Bella laugh.

"Is that considered proper conversation with a lady on a first date?" Jasper asked and Bella coughed to cover up a mocking laugh.

"That's rich coming from you," Bella mumbled under her breath.

Garrett looked back and forth between Bella and Jasper. Something told him there was more there than meets the eye. Jasper looked at Bella like a man dying of thirst. Bella looked at Jasper like a woman scorned. And Garrett was dying to see the fireworks that looked ready to spout out of Bella's ears any second.

She was a firecracker underneath all that sweetness.

_Well, if Jasper wants her he'll have to get in line. This is my date, after all._

Garrett was the mischievous type and while he knew he shouldn't fan the flames he couldn't really help himself.

"Well, Bella, it seems that I've been inappropriate. How about we go have a seat on the couch and get to know one another better. Let me prove I'm not a total idiot." He winked at Bella making her roll her eyes teasingly.

Jasper moved to follow them but was stopped by Emmett.

"Rosie'll kill me if I let you follow them in there. I'm already in deep shit, bro."

"I'm not letting that douchebag get any closer to her," Jasper growled.

Rosalie watched her cousin as he fumed at the sight before him. For so long she'd given up all hope that Jasper would return to the land of the living after losing Maria. He'd never been really pleasant to begin with, but after he lost Maria he was unbearable. But when he took in the sight of Bella with Garrett's arm around her she could see a fire in his eyes.

He was alive again.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. But the plot is mine ;)**

**Inferno ~ Chapter 20**

Jasper gritted his teeth throughout dinner to keep from spewing venom at Garrett and Bella. He wasn't familiar with the jealousy that bubbled up inside of him, which only worsened his bad mood. Bella all but ignored him, instead focusing her attention on her _date_.

"If looks could kill I think I'd be dead," Garrett whispered in Bella's ear.

Bella didn't have to look up to know what he was talking about. She could feel the heat coming from Jasper's blue eyes. His anger was almost palpable.

Like he had any right. He'd treated her like trash then basically told her that he wanted her to be his sex slave, but was willing to give her nothing in return.

_Nothing but mind-blowing sex._ Her hormonal inner self reminded her. She'd dreamed about that night every time she closed her eyes. It made it very difficult to stay away.

But then she would remind herself how she'd felt after.

It was that thought that kept her from showing up at his door with nothing on but a smile.

"Ignore him," Bella whispered back with a smirk. "It's what I do."

"I'm not so sure about that, Miss Bella. You're not as good as ignoring him as you think you are. But your secret's safe with me. Although I may be pestering you later for the why of the matter."

Bella gulped loudly and Jasper growled at her discomfort. The jealousy that radiated off of Jasper wasn't lost on him. He was just waiting for Jasper to piss on her leg or something at any moment. It was highly amusing to him.

Garrett wasn't one for drama. Well, not drama that involved him, anyway. He did, however find great pleasure in annoying the shit out of uptight assholes that viewed women as property. That was how he saw Jasper looking at Bella and he thought the least he could do was give her another option.

Or make him jealous enough to straighten him out. Either way it would be a wonderful show.

Rosalie watched the trio carefully. She could see just how much her cousin was holding back. She knew him well enough to see the ticking of his jaw as he clenched it repeatedly. She was willing to bet her savings account that under the table his fists were clenched so tight he could have squeezed water from a stone.

She should have been annoyed that he was ruining her Bella/Garrett set up, but she was too filled with something that hadn't seemed to fit in anywhere near Jasper's presence.

Hope.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. But the plot is mine ;)**

**Inferno ~ Chapter 21**

Dinner was a terse affair. Garrett repeatedly tried to lift the tension to no avail. Emmett refused to help him because his loyalties were with Jasper. He knew he'd end up catching hell for it from his wife, but a man had to do what a man had to do.

Jasper followed Bella and Garrett who had offered to walk her to her car. The duo tried to pretend that he wasn't there, glaring, but they weren't very successful.

"Let's get together again, Bella. Maybe next time without a crowd."

Bella laughed and nodded.

She liked Garrett. He was funny, and definitely not hard to look at. Granted there was absolutely no spark, but he would make an excellent friend. And he was great at pissing off Jasper, so that was a plus.

"Isabella, if you don't mind I'd like to talk to you for a minute." Bella rolled her eyes and put her number in Garrett's phone before telling him that she'd speak to him soon. "You're not actually considering dating that guy, are you?" Jasper asked as he loomed over her.

Bella hated the way her body responded to his mere presence. With no one and nothing to distract her she could only focus on the electricity in the air that seemed to crackle between them. Just the smell of his cologne sent her mind right back to their time in his bedroom. She could practically feel his hands on her.

_Snap out of it, Bella. You're supposed to be pissed and want to kick him in the balls! _

"Of course you're not. I can see the way your body reacts to me, even now. You don't react to him that way. And you won't either. Your body belongs to me now. Couldn't you feel that during our night together?"

Oh, Bella felt it all right, but she also remembered the humiliation of being thrown out like yesterday's garbage when he was done with her.

"Yeah, well, like I told you before, your contract went in the shredder and I have no intention of signing it. Aside from the other night I have never had sex with anyone without being in a relationship. I don't plan to start now… or do it again, whatever."

She moved to get into her car but Jasper slammed the door shut, using his arms to cage her in place.

"I bet I could change your mind," Jasper cooed as he placed an open mouthed kiss on her exposed neck.

"What I wouldn't give to have you on your knees right now. This pony tail would be perfect for my hand to guide your head while I fucked your pretty little mouth."

_Get a grip, Bella!_

"No, Jasper. I'm not going there with you again. I have never felt so bad about myself as I did when you basically treated me like your own person hooker. So, no thank you."

She used all of her strength to push him away from her, ignoring the way her body ached to do the things that she knew would satisfy them both.

"This isn't over, Isabella. One way or another you will be mine."

Bella drive away like the devil himself was on her heels, determined to find a way to stay away from the man that she wanted enough to let him treat her however he wanted.

**A/N: So sorry for the lack of review replies! This house of mine has been a busy place! But I love every single review! You guys rock my socks off! I love how worked up you guys get! And yes, Jasper needs a kick in the balls lol! I love you guys! Hugs and here's some more Firesper for you!**

**Hev99 and Nostalgicmiss…. There are no words! Love you both!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. But the plot is mine ;)**

**Inferno ~ Chapter 22**

"Bro, you need to change your tactic. Obviously your way of doing things isn't working. The girl is a step away from getting a restraining order," Emmett teased Jasper who seemed to be getting moodier with each day that passed.

Bella refused to speak to him.

She was standing her ground.

It made Jasper proud and pissed him off at the same time.

She'd unleashed the man that he'd kept locked up for so long and now he wanted out. He wanted her.

Jasper had even called up a friend he hadn't spoken to in years, knowing he liked to share his subs. Just to see if he could find his release.

He couldn't go through with it. The woman was beautiful and a perfect submissive who was so, so willing to please him.

It would have been so easy to take her. Instead he had a scene with her. He pleased her in his friend's playroom while he watched, but didn't let her serve him.

It left him even crankier than normal.

Bella had gotten under his skin and she had rejected any attempt he'd made at contacting her. Any time he tried to speak to her she asked him if his views on the nature of their would-be relationship had changed. When he said no, she went back to ignoring him.

"You need to woo her. Shit, have you ever had a regular relationship?" Emmett and Rose knew the type of relationships Jasper liked and while they didn't participate in that lifestyle, they understood.

"Maybe it's not for her," Emmett said finally.

"No," Jasper argued, "it's for her. She loved when I commanded her. She is a born submissive. That's not the problem."

"So what is, then?" Emmett asked.

Emmett had guessed the two had sex, but that something had gone wrong after. Jasper would tell him no more, so Emmett had to speculate.

"She wants a relationship. Said she doesn't have sex without one."

Emmett could see what Jasper plainly couldn't. Bella was a good girl. She may have been all right with kinky sex and being dominated, but she wanted the whole enchilada. Nothing less would work for her. He also knew that Jasper believed he could never go that route again after Maria.

"Look, man, I know you loved _her_, but if you want Bella you're going to have to give it a try at least. Maria would want you to move on and be happy."

Jasper wanted to rage at the fact that he'd said Maria's name. Emmett knew better. But what pissed him off the most was that Emmett was right.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. But the plot is mine ;)**

**Inferno ~ Chapter 23**

When Jasper went to Bella's store he was met with the man he knew to be her adopted brother, Edward and a buxom strawberry blonde.

"You," Edward hissed and took a step toward Jasper. "You leave my sister alone."

"Edward, please do not do zis." The woman spoke with a thick Russian accent and Edward looked down at her with a smile.

"Tanya, love, he's the reason Bella has been so screwed up. So… not Bella. You know how worried I've been."

"Yes, darling, but Bella vants you to leave it alone, no?" Edward nodded but Jasper could see that he didn't want to listen to his beautiful companion.

"Bella is a voman and she know what's good for her." She turned her violet eyes on Jasper then. "But you make her cry again… vell, my family in Russia… they are vat you call mafia. Do not force me to call zem. You understand me, yes?"

"Yes, I understand," Jasper answered with a smile.

Tanya nodded and spoke something to Edward in Russian that Jasper didn't even remotely understand, but Edward seemed to comply with whatever she said, albeit reluctantly.

"Bella will return shortly," Edward ground out.

He hadn't been sure what had happened between Bella and Jasper, only that his sister hadn't been herself. She was often distracted and at times, down right moody. He only knew from their mother that Jasper had been contacting Bella and Bella was doing her damndest to ignore him.

Alice had told Edward to let Bella work it out. That she needed to be pushed outside her comfort zone a bit. But Edward, being Edward, wanted to protect her at all costs. She had always been so delicate and he worried about her. Alice was feisty and never allowed anyone to take advantage or push her around, so he worried less about her, but Bella was always so sweet and so quick to think the best of anyone.

Her tender heart had gotten her hurt more than once.

Only Tanya could make him see reason. She had blown into his life like a tornado. From the moment she had laid eyes on him she told him that he was meant for her and had been relentless in her pursuit of him.

He'd thought her beautiful and found her no-nonsense approach to life endearing. She was fiercely loyal to those she cared about but was also a firm believer in letting people make their own decisions. When she looked at Bella she didn't see the fragile woman everyone else saw. She saw a submissive, kind woman looking for a man to cherish her. In her family the men were dominant and the head of the home but their women were treated like treasures. Bella would have fit perfectly had all her brothers not already been taken.

"I got food…" Bella called, but trailed off as she noticed Jasper.

Tanya winked saucily at Bella who simply rolled her eyes.

She had broken down and told Tanya the whole sordid tale. Tanya was the _only_ person she told apart from Leah, but that was because she had heard the mumblings that Tanya's older brother was into the BDSM lifestyle. So Tanya understood and thought that type of relationship would be perfect for Bella.

"We vill go to ze office to eat, yes Edward?" He nodded, but glared at Jasper.

"What do you want, Jasper?" Bella asked with a sigh.

"Oh, you know what I want, Isabella," he said with a smirk.

"And I've told you that I'm not just going to be your toy," she whispered, knowing that Edward was probably straining to hear them.

"Perhaps I've been a little too rash."

"Meaning?" Bella prodded.

"Meaning that I'm asking you out. On a date."


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. But the plot is mine ;)**

**Inferno ~ Chapter 24**

"A date?" Bella asked, disbelieving.

"Yes, a date. You will have to be patient with me as I'm not very good at this shit, but for you I'll try."

Bella blinked rapidly, trying to decide if he was serious. He had been so adamant that he wasn't the relationship type. She had to wonder if he wasn't just hoping that a date would get her back into his bed.

To be fair, if she didn't have restraint it most certainly would. But Bella knew that if she could hope to mean anything more to him then she couldn't give in so easily.

As much as she wanted to.

One of her vivid dreams had included him taking her against one of the bookshelves in the back of her store. That particular fantasy was running through her mind in that very moment as she looked at him.

As if he knew exactly what she was thinking a sly smirk crossed his lips.

"So, when were you planning to take me on this date?" Bella swallowed back the urge to drag him to the back and let him have his way with her.

"As soon as possible. Are you busy this evening?"

Bella knew that she should have played hard to get, but she wanted him so damn bad. Too badly to act rationally.

So when he picked her up that night, dressed to impress, she had to remind herself that she was _not_ having sex with him.

She was not going to crawl under the dinner table and put him in her mouth.

And she most certainly would not straddle his lap in the middle of the restaurant.

Jasper could see the look of determination on her face… mixed with lust, of course. He knew that she wanted him as badly as he wanted her. She was so entrancing that he had barely even noticed the stares he received from the other patrons of the restaurant. His scars always caused stares and whispers that usually irritated the shit out of him, but that night all he could think of was the beautiful woman that sat before him.

And how she looked when she orgasmed.

Or how she tasted.

He knew better than to think she would just give in. Emmett had told him as much, but dammit if he didn't want her to.

Instead of thinking of all the ways that he wanted to violate her delicate body, he focused on her words.

He asked her questions.

He actually got to know her.

And he'd bee damned if he didn't want her even more.

She was kind and generous, but had such a skewed view of herself. She didn't have the low self esteem that made her get down on herself, but she just didn't understand how enticing she was.

Jasper knew that he would ruin her, but he couldn't help himself. He hadn't wanted anything in so long, and he wanted her.

Not just her body, but her. He wanted her to be his.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. But the plot is mine ;)**

**Inferno ~ Chapter 25**

When Jasper asked her to come home with him, it took all of her willpower to resist. She wanted him, badly, but she also knew that if she gave in then they would be back to square one. And she cared about Jasper… and herself for that matter, enough to do things right.

But her body seemed to come alive every time he so much as looked at her with those piercing blue eyes of his. It was enough to make her want to strip bare and offer herself up like some sort of sacrificial lamb.

And it fit so perfectly because the way he looked at her was most definitely the way a predator looked at his prey.

"You keep biting that lip and blushin' then I can't be held responsible for what I'll do next," Jasper growled from his position in the driver's seat.

Bella immediately released her lip from between her teeth and tried to calm herself so the redness would fade from her heated skin.

Unfortunately… or fortunately, depending on how she looked at it, she only succeeded in blushing harder.

Jasper unhooked her seatbelt and pulled her into his lap. Then he kissed her senseless.

_Why am I waiting again?_ Bella's lust-filled mind asked.

Jasper's large hands were splayed across her back and she could feel the way they would tighten around her when his kisses became more intense.

He was trying to restrain himself and it made Bella feel so powerful that he had to work to do so.

It made her want to hike up her dress and straddle him.

_Just push her panties to the side, unbuckle his pants and he could just slide in…_

"Isabella, I think I had better walk you to your door… unless you're rethinking this whole _waiting_ thing?" He asked hopefully.

"Huh?" Bella asked, dreamily. Her thoughts were clouded by a red haze of lust and it made it hard for her to think of anything else.

Somehow, she managed to nod and Jasper extracted them both from the car. The skirt of Bella's dress had hiked up, exposing the red lace of her panties and Jasper's resolve wavered. Being a gentleman had never been his strong suit, but Bella made things all the more difficult by just being herself.

She was so irresistible to him.

But somehow he managed to get her to her door without mauling her the way he wanted to.

**A/N: Sorry I didn't get to post yesterday, guys! My sadistic husband made me go hiking! Personally I think he was trying to kill me, but whatever. I made it back in one worn out piece. Much love to all of you who read, alerted, favorited, and reviewed! You are all awesome!**

**Nostalgicmiss and Hevv99, you know how I love you girls! MWAH!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. But the plot is mine ;)**

**Inferno ~ Chapter 26**

"Isabella," Jasper's gravelly voice sent shockwaves through her body.

"Let me come inside," he whispered against her hair.

"I can't… we need to wait?" It came out as a question and Jasper smirked, knowing that she was questioning it herself.

"We won't have sex. I won't penetrate you anyway. Just let me please you."

"Shit," Bella whispered, her resolve further wavering.

"Let me in." This time his lips were against the skin below her ear. His hot breath fanning across it, causing her flesh to erupt in goose bumps.

"Okay," she squeaked.

Jasper took her keys, deciding that she was taking too long and he dragged them both into the apartment. His lips moved against hers at an almost frantic pace. He was desperate to taste every inch of her. To lick the apex between her thighs until she begged him for more. Until she cried out his name.

"Bella!" The shrill cry forced the couple apart.

Bella blushed to her toes and attempted to right her askew clothing, refusing to look her sister and mother in the eye. Jasper simply glared at the intruding women. They had interrupted his time with Bella, and that was unacceptable to him.

No matter who they were.

"Mom. Alice." Bella still refused to meet they eyes of the giggling women in her apartment.

"Well, hey there, Bells," Alice chirped, still giggling at her sister's unbuttoned blouse.

"Alice, don't tease," Esme warned, but you could hear the smile in her voice.

"You must be Jasper," Esme said, holding out her hand for him to shake.

They'd seen one another before. They both knew Esme was just being polite, but Jasper nodded his head anyway.

"Ma'am," he said, causing Esme to smile sweetly at him.

Neither of the women stared at his scars. They both appraised him, yes, but he knew it was more that they were trying to see his intent through his eyes. Their sole purpose was to try and see if he was worthy of their Bella. He knew that he wasn't and would have gladly told them so, but he was determined that he would have had her regardless. Alice appraised him the hardest with an almost knowing look in her blue eyes. It was as if she could see his every desire and from the way her mouth curved downwards in a frown, he knew that she wasn't far off in her appraisal.

"Well, it looks like we've interrupted something, dear," Esme spoke first, sensing the tension in the room.

"Oh, um, Jasper was just… um, walking me to my door," Bella blurted causing both women to giggle.

"Oh, is that what you're calling it now?" Alice teased causing Bella's skin to turn an unnatural shade of pink.

"Bella, could I see you for a moment outside?" Jasper asked coolly.

"Um, sure." She shot both of the giggling women a glare and followed Jasper to the hallway outside her apartment.

"I really want to finish what we started in there, but I suppose it will have to wait."

"It's probably for the best," Bella said with a small smile.

"Oh, this isn't over, sweet Isabella. I will pick you up tomorrow evening from the bookstore."

"But I have plans tomorrow," she interjected.

"Cancel them," he demanded and Bella's face heated.

In annoyance that time.

"No. My world doesn't revolve around you, Jasper." She tried to sound sure and strong, but the way his eyes bored into hers made her weak in the knees and she was sure that she sounded all breathy and weak.

"What are your plans?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Um, I'm having drinks with some friends and Alice. It's a weekly thing that we do," she explained.

"Then I'll pick you up after. You can stay the night with me."

Bella desperately wanted to give in. To experience the way he felt inside of her. The way his lips felt on her skin. The way his hands…

"I will only have sex with you when you beg me to," He told her, seeing just what she was thinking written plainly across her face.

She had made it clear that she wanted to wait, so he was going to give her the option. But the look in her eyes told him that her resolve would falter the second he put his mouth on her.

Yes, he needed to get her in his home.

"Okay," she answered in a breathy tone that told him just what was going to happen the next evening.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. But the plot is mine ;)**

**Inferno ~ Chapter 27**

"So, let me get this straight," Tanya asked with a hiccup, "he's picking you up _here_?"

Her thick accent, plus the amount of alcohol she had consumed caused Bella to struggle to hear her.

"S'what he said," Bella answered with a huff.

She hated that he seemed to have so much control over her. And that her traitorous body seemed to love his commanding presence. It tingled every time she was near him. Seemed to come alive and take control over her normally sensible brain.

It pissed her off.

Alice giggled when she recognized the look of anger on her sister's face. She could practically see the wheels turning in Bella's mind. Overthinking. Alice could see the way Bella reacted to Jasper. He may have been an asshole, but there was something about him that seemed to make Bella come to life. Bella was a control freak. And not having control over herself was something that Alice knew pissed her off to no end. She had a feeling the night was going to get very interesting.

"Yeah," Alice teased, "Bella's supposed to be spending the night at _his_ place."

"We'll just see about that," Bella snorted. "I wasn't thinking clearly when I agreed."

"So, vat you are saying is that he makes you incapable of thinking clearly, yes?" Tanya winked at Alice as she spoke.

"Yes… no! I don't know, okay? He's so infuriating!" Bella slurred a little.

"But he makes you tingle," Alice said and all the girls giggled.

"Shut up, Alice," Bella mumbled under her breath.

The laughter immediately cut off when the group of women noticed the scarred male sauntering in their direction. Bella's back to him, but she should have known that he was there by the way the hair stood on the back of her neck. Or the way every muscle in her body tensed.

"Speak of ze devil," Tanya winked at Jasper who only nodded in her direction.

"Huh?" Bella asked before turning to see Jasper. "Ah, shit. No."

"No?" Jasper asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. Go home, Jasper. I'm not playing this game with you tonight. No more bossing me around."

If Jasper hadn't been so amused by the cute way that she slurred her words together he might have been pissed at her attempt to blow him off.

"Isabella, I assure you that I am not playing a game. And you _are_ coming home with me."

Alice bristled at her sister being told what to do like some simple school child. But Tanya, she saw what was happening. So she distracted the women at the table so that Jasper would get his chance to give Bella what they both needed. Jasper took the cue Tanya had given him and flipped a squealing Bella over his shoulder. Alice noticed and tried to follow but Tanya kept her in place, stating that she shouldn't discount things that she didn't understand.

"Jasper, you put me down!" Bella ordered as she struggled in his arms.

"No, Isabella. I have no idea why you're trying to fight this right now, but you are coming home with me."

He sat her in the car with a huff and rolled his eyes at the way she stomped her feet. He decided as adorable as her tantrums were, she was much sweeter and more compliant when she was sober.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. But the plot is mine ;)**

**Inferno ~ Chapter 28**

Jasper's fingers traced lazy circles on Bella's jean-clad thigh. If her whole body hadn't felt numb from the tequila she'd ingested she may have swooned. As it stood, she couldn't even feel her lips. Or her tongue.

Jasper watched Bella poke at her tongue and couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips. It was the first time he'd laughed in so long that it felt foreign to him.

"I ca feu my tog," Bella explained, still pinching her tongue, as Jasper laughed harder.

"You're an adorable drunk," Jasper told her as he squeezed her thigh.

Bella huffed in response and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Aw, don't be pissy now," Jasper teased.

The rest of the ride to Jasper's place was filled with chuckles from the driver's side of the car and mumbling from the passenger. When they reached his house, Jasper opened Bella's door for her and helped her out of the car. She stumbled a bit and while Jasper knew that he wouldn't take advantage while she was drunk, she was making it very difficult on him by being so damned cute.

"So, is this the part where you spank me?" Bella asked with a hiccup as she tried to remove her boot.

"Sit down," Jasper ordered and took her boots off for her.

"I won't be doing anything but taking care of you while you're drunk. I'm not a total asshole, you know?"

"Could have fooled me," Bella mumbled petulantly.

Jasper ignored her and instead carried her to his room where he found one of his shirts and a pair of boxers for her to wear to sleep. When he didn't so much as try to kiss her Bella asked him what the deal was.

"I won't take advantage of you, Isabella."

His arms encircled her as he laid down under the covers with her.

"It's not taking advantage if I want you to."

Oh how her tune had changed. Petulant, drunk Bella had turned into horny, drunk Bella.

"Sorry, Bella, but you're drunk and that means having my way with you would be taking advantage."

For some reason the chivalrous side of him made her want him even more. If only she could have felt her fingers, she may have used them to try and persuade him otherwise. Why had she let herself get so hammered? She turned to face Jasper and kissed him lightly on his lips. Sort of a thanks for not being the asshole he could have been. His only response was to hold her tighter.

Bella listened in surprise as Jasper began singing, in his low baritone. The song didn't matter as much as the man that was singing it. His hands absentmindedly stroked her hair, lulling her into a dreamy state of semi-consciousness.

When she awoke, the sun was streaming through the curtains and it took Bella a moment to realize where she was. Her mouth tasted like someone had shit in it, and her head was pounding.

"Good morning, Isabella."

Gone was the sweet Jasper from the night before. In his place was dominating Jasper and she knew that she was in trouble from the night before. He handed her two ibuprofen and some sort of thick drink that smelled like shit.

"Drink it. It will make you feel better, and you're going to need it."

Bella could tell by the tone of his voice and the look on his face that he wasn't joking. Not even a little.

"Oh, shit."


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. But the plot is mine ;)**

**Inferno ~ Chapter 29**

"Oh shit is right, little girl." Jasper's lips curved up into a wicked smirk.

"You know, I don't take kindly to havin' to drag my woman out of a bar kicking and screaming."

_His woman? I wonder if he even realizes he said that?_ Bella asked herself.

"I'm sorry?" It came out sounding like a question and Bella's throat tightened at the predatory look in Jasper's eyes.

"Hm, I don't think sorry is going to cut it this time, Isabella. Now, drink this, take a shower, brush your teeth and meet me back here when you're done."

Bella obeyed immediately, ignoring the taste of the putrid drink and choked it down as fast as she could. The hot water of the shower soothed her aching head and the drink apparently worked its magic. She couldn't decide if she was terrified or excited as she stepped out of the shower. Part of her thought about climbing out the bathroom window and making a run for it. Another part was tingling with anticipation of what was to come.

So as she, figuratively, put on her big girl panties, she took a deep breath and stepped out into the bedroom. Jasper was seated in the large leather chair, his eyes trained on her shivering form. The room was freezing compared to the steamy bathroom and her body reacted accordingly. Nipples hardened and skin pebbled she moved with measured steps to the pillow that was positioned on the floor directly in front of Jasper.

Jasper was uncharacteristically nervous. That just wasn't something that he was familiar with. As a Dom, it was always important to make sure your sub was taken care of and happy, but with Bella he felt that he had something to prove. That he needed to show her how wonderful it could be for them. She cared about him, sure, but was it enough for her to accept the things that he needed?

Bella's knees landed on the pillow and her eyes trained on a spot on the floor between Jasper's feet.

His heart pounded and his dick got hard looking at her in the perfect submissive position. Knees apart, level with her shoulders, head bowed, hands on her knees. Naked. He suddenly wished he had superhuman senses so he could smell her. To know if she was as aroused as he was.

But he suddenly had the urge to see her eyes. To read them and know what she was feeling. Would there be lust there? Or fear?

"Look at me," he ordered and Bella detected the slight tremor in his voice.

When her eyes met his, she saw what she could only describe as lust and the slightest amount of honest vulnerability.

"I should punish you for last night."

Bella's body froze.

"But," he continued, "all I really want to do…"

Instead of saying it, he pulled her into his lap and kissed her deeply.

**A/N: Thanks to all those that read, alerted, favorited, and reviewed! I love you all like Firesper loves giving spankings! Some have shown concern that he is taking advantage of Bella since she doesn't know much about the BDSM world. Bella is intrigued by the world and wants to learn, but don't worry, she's not going to let him steamroll her. Jasper's emotions are making him lose control. He will see it eventually, no worries ;)**

**Sorry I didn't get to respond to all of your reviews! In addition to having a wild child, I have gone back to college after way too many years out of school, and we're getting ready to move across country as well as preparing for a surgery I'm about to have next week. Speaking of, I am planning to have the story completely posted by the time I have surgery a week from tomorrow just incase.**

**Nostalgicmiss and Hev99 you know how much I love you too! Can't wait until we can all get together again! MWAH!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. But the plot is mine ;)**

**Inferno ~ Chapter 30**

Bella was stunned. She expected her ass to be pink at the very least. But she never expected the tender, reverent way his hands roamed her body as he kissed her. It made her feel like she was cherished. Adored.

So she kissed him back with every amount of passion that she could muster. She wanted to show him that she was sorry for the night before, but that she also loved the new, more tender side of him. She wanted to take care of him.

She slid down his body until she kneeling between his legs. Looking up at him to gauge his reaction. His blue eyes had darkened to a deep grey color, making him look dangerous. His jaw clenched and unclenched and she knew that dominating Jasper was coming back. Gone was the tender look in his eyes. Almost as if a spell had been broken.

"I didn't tell you to move," he growled out.

Jasper was frustrated with her, but most importantly with himself. He wasn't tender. And never, ever, did the woman make the decisions in the bedroom. It was as if he hadn't been himself kissing her. Like he had forgotten who he was. It terrified him.

"I'm sorry," she slipped back into the submissive mode she knew he needed.

"Did I tell you to speak?" He asked with a raised brow.

She didn't answer verbally but simply shook her head no.

"You act like a spoiled child last night and then today… well, this is just not how things work in my world."

Bella wanted to ask questions. She wanted to know everything about him. But she knew better than to even try.

"So, how should I punish you?" He asked, his finger absentmindedly tracing his lips.

He could still taste her.

She was wise not to answer him.

"Go lie face down on the bed."

Bella scrambled to meet his demand, tripping a little on the way. Her knee throbbed from her fall, but she still obeyed. Jasper followed her and rolled her over to inspect where she had fallen. Her knee was red and he could already see that it would bruise.

"Slow down, darlin'. It's not a race." He tenderly kissed her where she was beginning to bruise.

"You've got to be more careful, Darlin'. You're of no use to me injured. Now I can't make you get on your knees for me."

The wicked smirk he gave her, told Bella that he planned to find another way for her to make it up to him.

"Roll back over. Your head on the pillow."

Bella complied and felt her hands being tied to the headboard. Panic threatened to overtake her, but she reminded herself that Jasper wouldn't hurt her. Still, her hands shook as he tied them and he noticed.

"Shh, calm down, Darlin. I'm not gonna' hurt you. Although you do need to be punished for that stunt last night."

Bella's body tensed at the thought. She was scared, yes, but oddly aroused at the idea.

"You have the most beautiful ass, you know. Perfect, porcelain skin… it's a shame to see the color change. So, how many licks do you think you deserve? You may answer."

"Five?" Bella asked weakly and Jasper laughed.

"For a warm-up, maybe," he teased. "I am going to give you twenty and I want you to count out loud for me, darlin'."

And count she did. At first the sting of his palm was jarring, but merely uncomfortable. But after the first few the stinging became more intense as he seemed to hit the exact same spot on each cheek over and over again. By the time he reached twenty Bella's ass felt like it was on fire. She'd never been spanked as a child, but she could definitely see why it would be a deterrent from any wrong doing. It wasn't pleasant, but it wasn't as bad as she had expected. Deep down she had a feeling that he had taken it relatively easy on her, as if he were afraid that she would bolt again.

But she wasn't going anywhere. She was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. Her body craved his touch.

She heard him reach into the bedside drawer and felt him rubbing some sort of ointment on her backside. It pulled out the sting and the way his hands stroked her flesh was nothing short of erotic.

"Now that your punishment is out of the way, you can start to make last night up to me."


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. But the plot is mine ;)**

**Inferno ~ Chapter 31**

Bella's eyes grew wide with excitement. She wanted the opportunity to make him happy. So happy. It seemed to consume her every thought. She thought back to their one night of passion and remembered the look of ecstasy on his face. Sure immediately after it was replaced with a look of guilt, but for those few moments he looked so happy that she made it her mission to make him feel that way again.

Well, once he showed her that he wasn't going to give up. His pursuit of her broke all of her willpower. She was positive that she couldn't be what he needed but dammit if she wasn't going to try.

"You've made this difficult on me you know. Normally I would have you on your knees, but you have injured one of them."

Bella wanted to tell him that she could still get on her knees for him, but he hadn't asked her to speak. She was still learning the rules, but she was getting there. Her lack of words seemed to please Jasper. He untied her bound wrists and pulled her to a sitting position where he stroked her cheek.

"Such a quick learner. So easy to please. I knew you were a natural at this."

Jasper couldn't help but be pleased with Isabella. As new as she was to his world, she seemed to easily slip into the role of submissive. Her eagerness to please him was written all over her beautiful face and it caused his dick to strain against his pants in an almost painful way. Her eyes looked up, begging him to let her speak.

"What would you like to say to me, Isabella? You can tell me."

"My knee doesn't hurt. If you want me too… I can…" she looked at his prominent bulge and swallowed reflexively.

"Are you saying you want to suck my dick, Isabella?" Jasper asked with a smirk.

"You know I always thought if you can't say it, you shouldn't do it," he teased making Bella blush.

"Tell me what you want to do, Bella and I may let you."

Bella turned a wonderful shade of pink and Jasper smiled as he waited for her to speak. Her innocence made him want to do bad things to her. But it also made him want to protect her and that was a feeling that he hadn't felt since the death of his wife. He pushed the thought aside and focused on the way Bella licked her lips.

"I… I want to suckyourdick."

"I'm sorry, Darlin'. I don't think I caught that last part. Say it again. Slower."

Bella took a deep breath and ignored her embarrassment. She remembered something she had read about Dom's preferring to be called sir or Master, but only master if there was an arrangement as such. Deciding to try something she inhaled and let it out before she spoke.

"May I please suck your dick, Sir?"

Jasper paused and looked down at the beautiful woman laying across his bed. He didn't think she could get any more attractive to him, but she just had. The fact that she was trying for him without being asked made his stomach flip strangely.

Instead of answering her, he placed his softest pillow on the floor and guided her onto it, watching her face for signs of discomfort. His new-found need to protect her, while it surprised him, forced him to be sure of her comfort. When he saw that there were no signs of distress he watched with rapt fascination as her delicate fingers worked to undo his pants.

His dick practically jumped out of his damn pants and Bella giggled. Jasper couldn't help but smile down at her.

But very soon the humor was replaced with lust as Bella licked the head of his dick. She was so gentle, testing the waters. He could tell that she wasn't very experienced with it, but when she took him in her mouth it was hard to tell. Her head bobbed back and forth as she slid him in and out of her mouth.

Once she found a rhythm she began taking him in deeper, making gentle moaning noises as she rubbed her thighs together, desperate for friction.

Bella had heard women that talked about hating giving head. How they only did it to please their men, but Bella found that she genuinely enjoyed it. Hearing his sounds of pleasure turned her on in such a way that she was desperate for something to relieve the ache of want between her thighs.

Jasper grabbed Bella's hair, ignoring the need to thrust into her mouth. Bella looked up to meet his eyes and could see the want there. She wanted, no needed, for him to know that she could take what he wanted to give her. She began to move her head faster, watching his eyes and enjoying the feel of his hand tightening in her hair. She grabbed his thighs with her hands to keep her balance as his hips began to move in time with the bobbing of her head.

Before long he was talking. Telling her what a good girl she was and how good she felt with her lips wrapped around him. As desperate as Bella was to feel him between his legs she couldn't deny the thrill she got from knowing that she could make him babble incoherently and lose control.

Jasper didn't want to come like that. He'd wanted to be buried inside of her, but the way she looked up at him with those giant brown eyes. So trusting and so eager. It made him come undone. He warned her that he was going to come, expecting her to pull away, but instead she took him in as far as she could while he twitched and spilled his seed into her mouth.

Bella felt almost drunk with the rush of power that making him feel good had given her.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. But the plot is mine ;)**

**Inferno ~ Chapter 32**

The rest of the night was a blur of skin touching skin. Their bodies were pushed to their limits as it seemed they couldn't get close enough. When they finally gave in to exhaustion they were covered in sweat in shaking from the intensity of their coupling.

Bella didn't speak. She couldn't have even if she had wanted to. Her body and her brain were both shut down from the mind-blowing orgasms she'd been given.

"If I smoked I'd need a cigarette about now. That was amazing, Darlin'," Jasper cooed in her ear, his southern twang more prominent through the haze of bliss.

"You weren't so bad yourself," was what Bella wanted to say.

What actually came out of her mouth was a cross between a sigh and a moan. Jasper laughed in response and held her tighter. For the first time in years he wasn't overthinking. He was simply enjoying the company of a beautiful woman. He knew that his mind would start going into overdrive at some point. Thinking about how it was a betrayal to Maria that he was allowing Bella to get so close to him. It was only meant to be a release for him. To train her and have her as his sub.

It had been the most vanilla sex he'd had since he'd gotten into BDSM.

And he had liked it.

It made him wonder what it was about her that brought out the caring side of him. Then he decided that he didn't want to think about it because if he did then he would push her out the door and never see her again. That simply wasn't an option.

Bella was so caught up in being wrapped up in his strong arms that she didn't notice the war that was going on in Jasper's mind. She did notice, however, that his hold on her would tighten every so often. She traced his arms with her delicate fingers. The puckered, scarred flesh felt soft to the touch and Jasper reveled in the feel of her touching him.

Bella wanted to tell him how much he was beginning to mean to her. How half the time she wanted to smack him and the other half she knew she was falling for him and his cranky ass. Instead, she continued her ministrations on his arms. Before long her lips joined her hands and she was kissing his scars. Treating them with such loving adoration that Jasper didn't quite know how to handle it. He only knew that it felt wonderful. There was nothing sexual about it. They were both spent. Bella was just letting her touch explain her feelings.

Jasper knew that he shouldn't have encouraged her. She would only end up getting hurt if she cared for him, but the selfish side of him won out. He enjoyed the feel of being cared for for the first time in so long, and selfish or not, he didn't want to give it up.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters, they are all the property of Stephenie Meyer and no copyright infringement is intended. But the plot is all me **

**Inferno ~ Chapter 33**

For the next two weeks Jasper and Bella spent every free minute together. They talked and laughed and most definitely had lots of insanely intense sex. Bella's family was torn between being worried about her and being happy for her. She seemed so damned happy, but Edward had done some research into Jasper and he worried that his past would be the downfall of them both.

Edward felt for the man. Truly he did. But his little sister was so kind-hearted and when she loved, she loved hard. There was no denying that Bella was in love with the scarred man. It was written all over her face.

Edward could see that Jasper was good to his little sister but she deserved more than that. She deserved a man who would call just to say hello. A man that sent her flowers and took her on romantic dates.

Bella had always been a dreamer and those were things she had talked about wanting. Never did she say she wanted a demanding asshole that _tried_ to treat her well.

Edward wanted to remind Bella of this. Wanted to tell her about Jasper's wife and how before Maria, Jasper had never had a relationship. Not one.

Tanya, however, told her man to mind his own damn business. That his sister was old enough to make her own decisions. So Edward listened against his better judgment, and felt like shit about it when Bella showed up at their parents' home with puffy eyes and the saddest expression he'd ever seen on her face.

_Bella and Jasper had spent another wonderful evening together. They had read books until glances at one another turned into heated looks. Which turned into sex on the couch. Afterwards they were both thirsty and Bella went to get them water. In the kitchen, even though she knew that she shouldn't have, she browsed a little while she guzzled the water. _

_Deep in her gut, something told her not to snoop. But Jasper was so guarded with any information about himself._

_She found it in a drawer. Shoved under the phone book._

_A picture of a smiling Jasper, his arms wrapped around a beautiful woman. The look on his eyes was one of pure adoration and love. His skin was perfect, not a single scar. His eyes were bright and alive, something that Bella had never seen from him. She began to doubt that she could ever make him feel the way that the woman in the picture did._

_A tear slipped down her cheek as she stared at the loving couple._

"_Bella, what's taking so long?" Jasper asked, but stopped abruptly when he saw the picture that she was holding._

"_What the fuck do you think you're doing with that?" _

_He snatched the picture from her hands and snarled at her. His eyes lingered on the frame before turning his cold glare on Bella._

"_Get the fuck out of my house," he growled._

"_Jasper," Bella began, the sound of pleading in her voice._

"_You were snooping! Sticking your nose where it doesn't belong! You just couldn't take it could you? Couldn't wait for me to talk to you about it!"_

"_You never would have! I'm little more than a sex toy to you! I'm falling for a man I know NOTHING about! I'm sorry, but…"_

"_Get. The. Fuck. Out," he ordered._

_The look on his face told Bella that he meant business. The fact that he had completely ignored her telling him she was falling for him was answer enough for her. She'd thought that because he had been tender and caring that he was developing some sort of feelings for her. She knew then that she was wrong. His eyes were hard and held no emotion other than anger._

_Bella ran to the living room and silently gathered her clothes, not allowing a single tear to fall until she reached the safety of her car._

**A/N: Correction Cop, thanks for pointing that out. That was definitely a mistake that I missed. One of many, I'm sure lol. And to my lovely Demanding Reviewer, I will be as safe as I can while traveling with a toddler, a dog, and a cat all in one little car ;)**

**To all of my lovely readers and reviewers…. I love you all! You are so unbelievably awesome!**

**Nostalgicmiss and Hev99…. You know that you rock! Your friendship is something I cherish.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters, they are all the property of Stephenie Meyer and no copyright infringement is intended. But the plot is all me **

**Inferno ~ Chapter 34**

Jasper waited until he saw her car pull away before he let his frustrations out on every breakable object within his reach. Deep down he knew he'd overreacted when he threw her out. It had hit him when he watched her break down in her car.

But at the same time he was pissed as hell that she had gone through his shit.

Or he was just pissed that she had seen him happy. Seen him before he'd become a monster. She'd seen Maria.

He knew then that she would realize that he would never be that man again. She would drift away from him when he didn't make enough progress and he would be hurt. It simply wasn't an option. So he let go of the first amount of peace he's felt since his life was ruined.

He let go of his happiness to spare them both a world of hurt.

But if he was sparing them hurt then why the hell did he feel like his chest was on fire. He rubbed the ache there before sliding to the floor, where he stayed for hours.

Bella went about her life. She put on a smile for her friends and family, determined not to let the pain she felt show on the outside. She kept in touch with Rosalie even though it pained her to do so. They never discussed _him_, and for that Bella was relieved.

She thought she was doing a good job of being normal. She didn't want to let this destroy her. Bella had always sworn that she'd never be one of those women that let a man ruin her.

But a brave face didn't hide the pounds that she lost in the weeks that followed. She didn't intend to starve herself. She just forgot to eat at times. She kept herself so busy to distract her from her pain that she forgot lots of things.

Edward tried to talk to her, but she only assured him that she was fine.

She volunteered at an animal shelter in her free time.

And fell in love with another scarred creature.

His name was Chuck and he was the meanest, scariest dog in the shelter. His scars from his days in a fighting ring were the first thing that put people off. He'd been a bait dog, as huskies weren't what you would consider a fighting dog. Their thick fur allowed them to be used more than once as it prevented more serious injuries.

Chuck was missing half of one ear and was blind in one eye. He was cranky and unlovable. He reminded Bella of Jasper.

So of course she took him home.

Unlike Jasper, Chuck fell madly in love with Bella and went everywhere with her. When she was at work he would be laid at her feet, actively watching every person that got close to Bella with his good eye. He was determined that he would protect her, and it showed with every growl he let out if a person looked at Bella too long.

Chuck helped to fill the hole in her heart as the weeks passed. She still longed for Jasper, but the realization had hit that he was done with her and she needed to move on.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters, they are all the property of Stephenie Meyer and no copyright infringement is intended. But the plot is all me **

**Inferno ~ Chapter 35**

"Why do you have to be such an asshole?" Rosalie asked, her hands planted firmly on her hips.

"Back off, Rose," Jasper growled out.

"You're both miserable! Why are you being a dumbass about this?"

"It's not up for discussion, Rosalie."

Emmett tried to stand between the two cousins, worried that his wife was going to knock the shit out of Jasper. She had become close with Bella and was very protective of her. Hell, so was Emmett. He even loved her ugly ass dog because the thing was so damn sweet to her. Rose even allowed the damn thing in their house, and that was unheard of for his Rosie.

"She got a damn dog that is so much like you it's pitiful. I'd tell her to get rid of the damn thing, but it loves her too damn much. She's good with scarred things." Rose pointedly glared at her cousin.

"And are you ever going to clean this place up?"

Jasper hadn't picked up anything from his tantrum when Bella left. It was there as a reminder of what a fuck up he was. A reminder of how badly he had fucked up the only good thing to happen to him in years.

But being the hardass he was, he couldn't admit to his wrong-doing. So he drank. And he lived in his messy house. He figured if he was a fuck up, he may as well live like one.

One day when he was particularly drunk, he walked to Bella's store. Through the front window he saw her dog. The thing stared him down. It was like looking at a reflection of himself. He wondered if that was how he looked to people.

Feral. Like he could snap at any moment.

He supposed he did. A woman and her child stared at him as they walked by and he saw the fear in the woman's eyes.

Bella had never made him feel like that. Like a monster.

Through the window, and his drunken stupor, he could see Bella talking to an older woman. The dog tore his eyes from Jasper when Bella ran her hands along the top of his head.

Jasper had taken to watching her at least once a week. Sometimes more if he had the time away from work. Often he would follow her home to make sure she made it all right. Not that her mutt would let anything happen to her. That dog turned rabid if someone got too close to his master. Bella would shush him quietly, reminding him that she was okay.

It made Jasper happy to see that Bella was protected, but he still wanted to be the one to keep her safe.

He was a selfish bastard and he knew it.

So as Rosalie ranted and raved about what an ass he was being, Jasper went back to thinking about the thing that took up most of his time.

Bella.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters, they are all the property of Stephenie Meyer and no copyright infringement is intended. But the plot is all me **

**Inferno ~ Chapter 36**

Bella had settled into a routine. She worked, took care of Chuck, and every Friday evening had dinner and movie night with Rose and Emmett. It was another Friday when Bella showed up at the McCarty's home to hear yelling coming from inside the house.

"Are you fucking insane?!" She heard Rosalie shouting.

There were more mumbled tones and Bella assumed it was Emmett. The couple never fought so Bella was alarmed. Chuck growled lowly, the fur on his back raising. He didn't like Bella being close to anger. To him, angry people were dangerous. He used his mouth to pull on her shirt, trying to drag her away. His good, blue eye seemed to bore into her, begging her to leave with him.

"Just a minute, Chuck, I just have to be sure that they're all right. They're our friends, boy," she reassured him.

"You can't think this is normal behavior Emmett! He's lost his damn mind!" Rosalie's voice carried louder through the house as she seemed to come closer to the front door.

"You gonna' throw me out now, Rose?" Bella heard Jasper's slurred voice and the urge to make a run for it was strong.

"You're my cousin, and I love your mean ass, but you've lost it, Jasper. You need some help." Rose's voice was softer and Bella couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going on.

What she did know was that their voices were very close to the front door and Bella didn't want to see Jasper. Not after how cruel he had been to her. She had come to the conclusion that whatever happened to Jasper had hardened him. Turned him into a person incapable of having normal emotions. Bella wanted to help him, to love him, but she knew that would never be allowed, so she had channeled all that energy into caring for Chuck and the other animals at the shelter. They loved and appreciated her. Jasper never would.

"You have to go. Bella will be here soon," Bella heard Rose say and she knew she had to move fast.

Unfortunately, gravity and her lack of grace decided to come into play and she tripped down the stairs of their front porch. Everything happened at once. Chuck placed his body over hers as he heard the front door open. He licked and smelled her, searching for injuries. Bella struggled to get up and the front door opened.

A very drunk jasper stumbled out the door, his gaze falling on Bella who was still struggling to get up. Chuck growled as the drunk man came toward them.

"I ain't gonna' hurt her ya' mutt," Jasper growled back.

"Don't do that, Jas!" Emmett warned and barreled past him to help Bella before her dog took a bite out of Jasper.

Chuck allowed Emmett to help, but kept a wary eye on Jasper.

"I fell," Bella stated weakly making Emmett chuckle.

"I see that, Bella-boo. You okay?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, everything's in tact except for my pride," she joked, refusing to look at Jasper though she could feel his eyes on her.

"Jay here was just leaving. Why don't you go on inside," Rose suggested.

"Um," Bella hesitated, knowing that she would have to walk past Jasper to get to the front door.

And he didn't look like he was budging.

Emmett placed a heavy arm around her to steady her and Jasper snarled at him. Bella may not have belonged to Jasper but he didn't like seeing another man touch him. Rose smacked him on the back of the head, reminding him of the ass-chewing he'd just received.

Bella reached down, finding security in Chuck's coarse fur and made her way to the door. Before she could make it there, a scarred arm reached out to grab her wrist before massive teeth clamped down in warning to let his Momma go.


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters, they are all the property of Stephenie Meyer and no copyright infringement is intended. But the plot is all me **

**Inferno ~ Chapter 37**

"Chuck, no!" Bella screamed and Chuck immediately released Jasper's arm.

The damage was done, though. Chuck's sharp teeth had cut through the skin and Jasper was bleeding. Without thinking, and ignoring the tingle of their skin touching, Bella grabbed Jasper and dragged him in the house. Though she was less worried about Jasper's injury and more worried that he'd demand Chuck be put down. He was just a big enough asshole to do it, she thought.

"First aid kit?" She asked Rose.

"Downstairs bathroom."

Bella took Jasper to the bathroom and forced him to sit on the edge of the tub while she went to work cleaning up his injured arm. Chuck laid in the doorway, eyes watching Jasper's every move, ready to jump in and bite him again if he looked at Bella wrong.

"You smell so good," Jasper told her, the smell of alcohol wafting to her nostrils.

"You smell like a distillery," she retorted, refusing to make eye contact.

Jasper chuckled and used his free hand to touch her cheek. Bella moved away quickly.

"No, Jasper. We're not going there again," she warned.

"I could change your mind, you know."

His tone was cocky and it pissed her off.

"Fuck you, Jasper! I wanted there to be something with you, but you made it clear that you didn't want that when you told me to get the fuck out of your house."

Her eyes met his and he saw the fire there. He also noticed how much thinner she was. Had he hurt her that badly? From a distance the weight loss wasn't noticeable, but now that she was close, Jasper was able to see how much her figure had diminished.

"You aren't eating enough," Jasper ground out through clenched teeth.

"Not that it's any of _your_ concern, but I forget sometimes. I've been keeping pretty busy."

"To keep from thinking about me?" Jasper asked. "Is that why you got the canine version of me?"

Her hand across his cheek was his answer. Chuck jumped to his feet ready to defend her if it was needed. His low growl rang out in the tiny bathroom.

"Piss off, Jasper. You know, I thought there was something good about you, but there really isn't, is there?" Tears clouded her vision as she spoke.

"No. I told you that from the beginning."

"But there was, wasn't there?" She asked, fully crying by then.

"Once, yes. But it died with _her_," he spat.

Bella felt as if she'd been punched in the gut. She knew that the woman in the picture existed, but hearing it from his mouth stung.

"And I'm not her," Bella stated.

"No. You're not."

With that Bella walked out. She apologized to Rose and Emmett, telling them she would call when she got home, but that she couldn't stay there with him. Chuck followed closely, growling quietly in warning to anyone that came near his distraught master.

Bella cried the whole way home.

**A/N: Wow, you guys REALLY loved Chuck! I am a sucker for animals which is why my husband won't allow me to volunteer at the animal shelter. I tend to want to bring them all home. But no worries, there will be plenty of Chuck. He seems to have stolen the show, here, and I love it. And I love all of you! You guys are so unbelievably awesome! And Assper seems to be the name for Jasper that gets thrown out a lot lol. No sympathy for the devil, eh?**

**Demanding Reviewer we give the dog Benadryl, but that's mainly just to keep him more relaxed. He's usually really good in the car. But like Chuck, he likes to freak out any time another car comes too close to ours. Or if he sees people walking outside of our car. The older he gets the more protective he gets of his momma and his baby (my son).**

**Thanks so much for all of your reviews! I love you guys! And this story would never have seen the light of day if it weren't for Nostalgicmiss and Hevv99 who do lots of hand holding during my writing process. I love you guys, hard!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters, they are all the property of Stephenie Meyer and no copyright infringement is intended. But the plot is all me **

**Inferno ~ Chapter 38**

Jasper wanted to tell her that she wasn't Maria, but that didn't mean that she wasn't special to him. That he didn't care about her. Because he couldn't deny how he felt anymore. Not when he ran into that fucker that Bella had gone out with coming out of her apartment building. He had beat the shit out of him.

Fortunately, he wasn't pressing charges, but Jasper wouldn't have cared. Rose, however, did. It was what she had been blessing him out about when Bella showed up. She'd tried to tell him that Garrett was dating Alice and was probably there visiting her, not Bella. She also told him he needed to stop drinking so damn much and to pull his head out of his ass.

"What did you do now?" Rosalie asked from the doorway. Her voice wasn't angry, but sad.

"Told her she wasn't Maria," he mumbled.

"You're a real dumbass, aren't ya?" She asked, sounding just like her momma.

"Can't argue with you there." He went on to tell her about everything else that he had said.

"Looks like I need to go and do damage control." Rose sighed and walked out of the bathroom, leaving him to his own thoughts.

Jasper wanted to ask her what she was going to do, but from the look Rose shot him, he knew better. She would have kicked him in the nuts and he wasn't going to risk it. Emmett looked like he was ready to join Rose in the kicking.

"I need a drink," Jasper slurred after Rose stormed away.

"That's the last thing you need, jackass."

Emmett picked Jasper up by his shirt and drug him through the house.

"What you need is a strong pot of coffee and a kick in the ass. Now sit down. You're going to listen to me and stop being a jackass."

Jasper had never taken Emmett as the bossy type. Em was the sort of guy that just went with the flow, but Jasper saw the fury written all over his face and was wise to stay quiet. Emmett was past being patient with his cousin-in-law. He was ready to beat some sense into Jasper if that was what it took for him to see reason. He'd been on Jasper's side from the get-go, determined that she could be good for him if he'd let her. But Bella was a sweet girl and Emmett was tired of watching her try so damn hard to pretend that her heart hadn't been smashed into a million pieces.

"That woman has been nothing but good to you and you've been nothing but a dick to her! I think it's about time you got your head out of your ass. Do you think Maria would be happy seeing you like this?" Emmett asked, knowing that Jasper hated hearing her name.

But Emmett didn't care. He knew that Jasper had loved Maria with all of his heart, but he also knew that Jasper would be giving up a wonderful woman that cared about him if he kept on the way he had been going.

"Maria's dead," Jasper growled.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But do you really think she would want you living this way? Let me ask you this. If it was you that had died instead of her, would you want her to move on and be happy?"

"Of course I would!" Jasper answered defensively.

But as he thought about it, he wondered if he really would have. He had always been jealous as hell, but he had to think that he wasn't that big of a bastard that he wouldn't want Maria to be happy had the roles been reversed.

But in Jasper's mind, Maria's death was his fault so what right did he have to live on when she was cold in the ground? He didn't deserve to have a happy life. No, what he deserved was knowing that a woman like Bella out there, made just for him, and that he couldn't have her. Knowing that she was there and he was not worthy was just a fit punishment for him.

He would continue to watch her as he had, but wouldn't interact. As much as his body and soul begged him to do otherwise. He knew that eventually she would date and he would watch from afar, like some sort of deranged stalker while she moved on. Then if the guy screwed up, Jasper would beat him within an inch of his life.

But Jasper needed a distraction, and he found one in the form of Leather and Lace, a BDSM club that he once attended. And in a brown-haired, brown-eyed sub named Loretta.

Sadly Emmett's words went in one ear and out the other.


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters, they are all the property of Stephenie Meyer and no copyright infringement is intended. But the plot is all me **

**Inferno.C39**

Loretta was an amazing sub. She's been trained by the most famous Dom in their social circle, Caius Volturi. But the thing was, Caius had decided that he would only train new girls from then on, because it gave him so much pleasure. So Loretta was being tried out by Dom's to see who she would belong to. What drew Jasper to her was how much she reminded him of Bella. Had her nose been smaller, and her eyes and lips larger, she would have been her spitting image.

Jasper made his way over to her, waiting, or more like hoping that she would make a mistake so that he could punish her. So he could watch her ass turn the brightest pink like he knew that it would. Her skin wasn't quite as pale as Bella's, but it was still light enough that his hand would leave a mark.

But Loretta wasn't going to give him a reason. Caius had trained her far too well for that to happen. Her eyes stayed downcast, body positioned in perfect submission pose. No question was answered until she was told to. He'd told Caius that he wanted to get back into the scene. That he was ready. But really, he just needed something to focus on to take his mind off of Bella.

Jasper felt out of place, trying to fall back into something that he didn't even feel a part of anymore. Loretta was perfect, and just waiting for him to take control, to tell her what he wanted. But all he really wanted was to go home and crawl back into a bottle. Or go to Bella. It was a toss up. He could tell that Loretta had tensed up, wondering what was wrong, What she had done. It made him feel like an asshole, but he already knew that.

"Loretta, look at me," Jasper demanded.

Her eyes met his, a mixture of fear and confusion.

"This has nothing to do with you. You're lovely, and the perfect sub."

He saw the questions in her eyes.

"You may speak freely," he told her softly.

"Sir, I can see when a man is in love. My question is, why are you not with her, Sir?"

Jasper took a moment and thought about how to answer that. Was he in love with Bella? He couldn't be sure. His feelings were jumbled with the guilt he carried over his wife's death. He wasn't sure what he felt, whether he truly cared for Bella, or whether he just wanted her because of the way she treated him.

A determination set over his features and he looked at Loretta with a new-found interest.

"Look at me," he ordered.

When her eyes were locked on his face, he asked the question he truly wanted to know.

"Are you attracted to me? Do you want this, or are you doing it because Caius asked you to?"

"Honestly, sir, you and… you were famous around here. It was a romance, yours and your wife's, that all of us sub's still talk about. You were known to be one of the best, and I must admit that I've always been curious what it would be like to be with you."

"You didn't answer my question. Answer it now."

"Yes," she whispered quietly.

"Hmm, are you attracted to the unmarred half or all of me?" Jasper asked, knowing that she didn't want to answer.

Her eyes wouldn't meet his and he had his answer. Bella never hesitated. She wanted him just the way he was.

"Would you like to punish me, sir? I wish to be of service to you."

Her eyes showed her sincerity. There was no pity there, only an honest wish to please. She was so eager to be with the man that she'd heard so much about, and part of him wanted to flee, but the other part of him, the Dom in him wanted to give in. He just wasn't sure which part he wanted to give in to.

"Go and bend over the table," he commanded and she was quick to comply.

Most subs enjoyed their punishments to some extent, and Loretta seemed to be one of them. Her breasts mashed against the table, giving him an erection that he wasn't sure he wanted to use on her.

At least until his hand landed firmly on her round ass. The sound of the smack was music to his ears, and left him feeling the control that he'd thought he'd lost. Her dainty voice counted out the words, her voice dripping with lust for him.

It made him feel powerful. Like his old self again. Five hard smacks and he was rubbing her red cheeks. Her arousal told him that if she were a normal woman she would have been rubbing against him like a cat in heat. She didn't even move when his fingers grazed the bare flesh that was wet and ready for him.

She was the perfect sub. And should have been perfect for him. But she wasn't Bella.

He should have walked away right then, but Jasper was a man with something to prove. He was going to fuck Bella out of his system.

His hips made a smacking sound against Loretta's flesh as he slammed into her. With his permission she made the sweetest noises as he filled her over and over again. She came so easily for him, giving him the boost he needed to keep going. To forget about Bella and be a man. The man that he was before his life was turned upside down.

When he was close he pulled out and ordered Loretta to her knees so that he could finish in her warm mouth, She quickly obliged and sucked him as hard as she could. He gave her the acknowledgment that any Dom would for a job well done and zipped his pants back up and left the room.

When he got home he'd felt like he had cheated, but he wasn't sure on whom. His wife, or Bella.

So he lost himself in another bottle of Jack.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters, they are all the property of Stephenie Meyer and no copyright infringement is intended. But the plot is all me **

**Inferno.C40**

It had been a month since Bella had heard form Jasper. As much as she hated to admit it, because he'd been a total ass, she couldn't stop thinking about him. Chuck was a huge comfort to her, but she really wanted… no _needed_ to find out what made Jasper tick. To know why he was the way he was. So she went to the only person that she knew would tell her the truth.

Rose was so pissed off at Jasper that she was willing to tell Bella anything she wanted to know. She thought he needed a swift kick in the ass and knew that Bella was the only person who could do it.

"He's always been a control freak for as long as I can remember. The BDSM scene was perfect for him. Maria was perfect for him. Jasper's dad was a hard man. He demanded perfection from him and Jasper spent his entire young life trying to be the man his father wanted. He never had control. No, my uncle made sure of that. A bull whip was my uncle's tool of choice when it came to punishing Jasper. Not all those scars on his back are from the fire. He's always been hard and detached, it was how he survived in his household. His mom was no help, she stayed drunk all the damn time. So when he met Maria…." Rosalie paused with tears in her eyes before starting back up with her telling of the story.

"She was his sub and they ended up falling in love. Maria was the first person he'd given himself to. He doesn't know that I know this, but Maria called me that night. The night of the fire. She'd cheated on him with another Dom from their club. She was planning on leaving Jasper because as much as he loved her, he couldn't be what she needed him to be. He loved her, but there was no affection; he'd never learned how to be affectionate, you know? And you know how jealous he can be, I'm sure. Part of me has wanted to tell him so he'd stop feeling so damn guilty over a woman that was cheating on him. But I didn't want to hurt him any further. Now I'm not sure what to do."

Bella had never seen Rose at such a loss. Maria had been the love of Jasper's life. He still mourned her and she had been ready to leave him. Bella had no idea what to tell Rose. So she asked her a question instead.

"So the Dom/sub thing is important to him? He needs that?" Bella asked quietly.

She'd always been unsure about whether or not she could live that way. She liked the idea of a man taking control and caring for her. She knew Jasper could do the control part, but the caring part was what she wasn't so sure about.

"He does," Rose admitted sadly. "Especially after Maria. He needs to be in control."

"I…. I want to learn and see if maybe one day, if he pulls his head out of his ass, I could be that for him."

"Okay, Bella, I am going to give you a name, but if it ever gets found out by Jasper that you know of this man I didn't tell you. Got it?"

Bella nodded quickly and earnestly.

"His name is Cauis Volturi. He trains subs. I met him once when I was out with Maria. He's hot as hell, for sure. And I hear that he's very good at what he does. Anything you want to know about being a sub, then he's the man you want to talk to. He owns a club called Leather and Lace."

Bella took the directions from Rose and slept on what she'd learned. Even if Jasper didn't come around, she was still curious. Why had she felt so aroused when Jasper had spanked her? Tanya had told her that she was a natural submissive. Could she be? She had to wonder.

One way or another, she would find the truth about herself, and hopefully about Jasper along the way. She talked to Tanya, who thought it was a wonderful idea, but only if Bella was doing it for herself. Tanya had been begging to call in one of her brothers to handle Jasper, but Bella couldn't find it in herself to allow Jasper to be hurt. Especially after everything that she learned.

But Bella showed up in front of Leather and Lace the next night. It was a members only club, and all subs had to be escorted.

"I'm here to see Cauis," Bella told the bouncer who looked at her like he wanted to devour her.

"Hmm, never seen you here before. You new to this?" He asked curiously, his head tilted to the side.

"Very new. I heard he trains new subs and I would like to talk to him about that."

She tried to keep her voice calm and respectful. She didn't know much, but she knew that respect was a must in the community.

"Oh, I would love to train you, but I think Master Caius would have my hide if I didn't turn you over to him," the man said.

He turned and told the other bouncer to keep an eye on things while he was gone before leading Bella through the club.

"First rule, little girl, your eyes stay on the floor in the presence of Doms unless you're told otherwise."

Bella immediately lowered her eyes to watch her feet as she walked. She could hear the sounds going on around her. Some of them were even sexual. One man was talking about letting another borrow his slave for the evening like he was offering up a pair of shoes. It made her want to run, but she had to see this through. She had to know id Jasper and Tanya were right about her.

"Enter," she heard from the other side of the thick wooden door that the bouncer knocked on.

The door opened to reveal a tall man with blonde hair and slate grey eyes. He was very tall, with the body of a swimmer. A woman was on her knees with his dick in her mouth. He was instructing her on how to do it perfectly, his hand in her hair, guiding her. Another man watched from across the room. Bella tried to keep her eyes on the floor, but her eyes couldn't leave the obviously powerful man before her.

In a flash, his eyes met hers, and the woman was instructed to stop and go back to her Dom. They were both ordered to leave the room.

"Close the door behind you, Butch," Caius ordered the bouncer.

Once it was just him and Bella, Caius walked over to her and circled her like a predator sniffing its prey. Bella stood stock-still and let him continue his perusal. When he ordered her to remove her shirt for him to get a better look at her, it didn't even cross her mind to defy him, even though she was scared shitless. She knew that Rose wouldn't have sent her to him if she thought he would harm her.

"Beautiful," he murmured as he let his hands roam her creamy flesh.

"I assume you know what it is I do?" He asked as his hands trailed to her breasts.

"Yes… sir," Bella amended the last part.

"And is that why you're here?"

"Sort of, Sir."

His hands stopped their caressing and his eyes met hers.

"Explain," he demanded.

"There is a man. He's a Dom, but… I want to learn, Sir."

"Why can't he teach you, little one?" He asked, his hands continuing their movements, testing her responses.

"We are not together, Sir. I wasn't what he wanted."

Caius hummed, considering what the petite woman before him was saying. She wanted to become a sub for a man that she wanted. She had natural qualities, of course, but he wasn't sure he wanted to train her for a man that may or may not want her in return. Once he unleashed her submissive qualities to their fullest potential, he knew she would not be satisfied otherwise. And he would have to break his rule and keep her. While the thought appealed to him, he was unsure if he would wish himself on her, for he was not monogamous. At all, and it was very obvious that she was.

"My dear, little one, and what will you do if he doesn't want you? You will need a Dominant. Do you have anyone like that in mind?" He asked.

Tanya had told her about her brothers. She also knew that there was one still that she hadn't met yet and he was single. Bella knew that as a favor to Tanya he would take her on, or Felix would find someone for her, if it ever came to that.

"Yes, Sir," she answered quietly.

"Good," he said, slightly disappointed. He would have loved to have kept her.

"Let us get started then. First, I want to teach you how your Dominant will expect to be greeted. I want all of your clothes off, and you on your knees."

Bella gulped loudly before complying with his orders. She hadn't expected him to just jump right into things, but as nervous as she was, there was no more fear. Though his tone was commanding, it held an air of reverence that put her at ease. So she gave herself over to everything he could teach her.


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters, they are all the property of Stephenie Meyer and no copyright infringement is intended. But the plot is all me **

**Inferno.C42**

For a week Jasper went to the club and then to Bella's and she wasn't there. One night he even banged on the door, but the only sound he heard was the dog barking. Angry beyond comprehension he knew that he needed to talk to someone.

"Holy shit! I don't think I'm going to be able to give you up to this piss poor excuse for a man!" Caius exclaimed as he thrust in and out of his new favorite toy. Bella had become somewhat of an obsession to him. Every evening he waited for her arrival.

She had an air of innocence that seemed to come with her. It was evident in the way she always looked to him for guidance. But her confidence had been growing. That evening he had given her leave to make as much noise as she wanted, and somehow it seemed to turn him on further. Her soft mewls and throaty moans drove him to distraction as he fought to maintain control of himself. He was no inexperienced child, but she had a way of making him insane with want.

"Master, may I please come?" Bella asked as she bounced up and down, riding him. He greatly enjoyed watching the sway of her breasts every time she moved in that position. And it gave him the perfect view of her beautiful face as she lost her self to the feeling of being with him.

"Yes," he said and it came out as a hiss.

She clenched around him and cried out in pleasure while Caius gripped her hips while he thrusted upwards to find his release.

Bella had a hard time coming to him again after the first night. She felt guilty. Like she was cheating on Jasper even though she knew that they weren't together. Although the guilty feelings changed when she saw Jasper coming out of one of the back rooms, buttoning up his pants, a nude woman following behind him. All of her guilt faded away and she marched into Caius' office, more determined than she'd ever been to get over Jasper. He was definitely feeling no guilt or pain over them ending. She threw herself into learning everything Caius had to teach her, and the sex was amazing. But she also gained an amazing friend in him, and learned a lot about herself in the process.

Just as Caius released with a roar, pulling Bella tight against him, the door burst open, making Bella burrow into Caius.

"Shit! I'm sorry, man! But I need to talk to you and you've been busy all fucking week!"

Bella recognized that voice and stiffened.

Caius noticed and whispered in her ear, "Jasper is the man?"

Bella nodded as tears escaped her eyes. He felt them on his bare shoulder and squeezed her tightly. Not only was he her friend, but he was her Dom as well, and both parts of him wanted to beat the shit out of his dear friend, Jasper.

"Well, as you can see, I'm a little busy. So if you could come back some other time," Caius said cooly.

Jasper had tried not to look, but it was the first time Caius had refused to talk to him over a woman. He had to see the woman that was that important to him. And he realized that he recognized her hair, and her back, and the swell of her perfect ass. That was Bella. His Bella!

"What the fuck is this?!" Jasper bellowed, making his way over to them.

Caius pulled his button up shirt from off of the floor and wrapped it around Bella before gently removing her from his lap. Bella quickly buttoned up and began the search for her underwear. She was part embarrassed and part mad as hell! Jasper had been screwing around with almost every woman in the club. The subs all talked and she listened. She knew what Jasper had been doing and who was he to say shit about her?

"_This_ is none of your motherfucking business," Caius said cooly, standing toe to toe with Jasper, not even bothering to put on a stitch of clothing. He was far too pissed to care about his state of undress.

"It's very much my motherfucking business, Caius! She's _mine!_"

That was when Bella spoke up.

"_Yours_? Are you fucking high?!" Caius was too proud of her to worry about correcting her language. She's told him most of the details of what had happened with her man, excepting the details that would have given away his identity.

He knew that Jasper deserved whatever the fuck he got. And then some.

"Isabella," Jasper scolded.

"Excuse me, Master," Bella said sweetly to Caius so that she could get face to face with Jasper.

Her calling Caius that made his blood boil. Jasper knew he was the color of a fucking lobster because he was so fucking mad.

"Don't you fucking call him that! If anyone is going to be your master it's going to be me! Now get your fucking clothes on and we're going home!"

He was pissed, but he was also hurt. In that moment, he realized just how much Bella meant to him and how he'd been fucking it all up.

"Back the fuck off, Jasper," Caius warned, looking down at where Jasper had grabbed Bella's arm.

"How dare you," Bella cried. "How fucking dare you! You've been fucking every woman in the club and you want to talk shit to _me_? Fuck you, Jasper! Fuck you! You threw _me_ away! So don't you dare come in here trying to tell me what to do or I swear…"

By the last bit she'd broken down in tears. Jasper went to wrap her in his arms but he wasn't quick enough. Caius had his arms wrapped around her tightly while she cried into his chest.

"I didn't know you were the man she came here for. She came here so that she could learn to be a sub for some asshole that treated her like shit. I never imagined you could be so cruel, Jasper. You abused the power that this beautiful woman gave you. Now get the fuck out of my club. You're not welcome here anymore."

Jasper snarled, his hurt pushed back as he saw red.

"I'm not leaving here without what's mine, so you let her the fuck go and you'll never have to see my face again."

"I never thought I'd see the day," Caius chuckled darkly.

"She signed the contract tonight. She's mine. If I thought for a second that she wanted to go with you, I'd release her in a heartbeat, but you broke her fucking heart and now it's your loss."

Caius saw what was about to happen before it did and gently moved Bella out of the way. He dodged Jasper's strike and it was then that he smelled the alcohol on his old friend's breath. Jasper swung again and his fist connected with Caius' jaw. Bella cried out, hating what was happening before her.

"Stop! You two are friends! I never meant for this to happen! Just stop!"

Both men focused solely on her. Caius had never wanted someone to be his worse in his life, but he also knew that he wasn't who she was in love with, nor was he a one woman man. He craved Bella, but he still had his other trainees during the day. He could see that Jasper was in love with her. It was written all over his face in the way he looked at her.

"Master," Bella began, "I mean, Caius, you two are friends. I only wanted to learn and forget… I thank you for all that you've done for me. But I won't cause this."

She made to walk out and gathered what she could find of her clothes, passing by Caius to kiss his cheek. She didn't even acknowledge Jasper as she walked out the door.

**A/N: Yep, so that just happened. Since this is late I won't bore y'all with my chatter! Just a quick hi and thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favorites, etc.**

**Oh, and many people thought Bella went to Caius just for Jasper. No. She is very curious. Jasper basically turned her on to this lifestyle and she wanted to see what it was really like. And to find out if it was something that she would enjoy. Turns out she did ;)**

**Ok, read on…**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters, they are all the property of Stephenie Meyer and no copyright infringement is intended. But the plot is all me **

**Inferno.C43**

Both men watched Bella as she walked out of the room, her sniffles being the only sound she made. Jasper made to follow her, but Caius put an end to that in a hurry.

"Leave her the fuck alone until you're sober and have your shit sorted out," Caius ordered.

"I'm not a fucking sub for you to command, so you can cut that shit out now," Jasper sneered.

"No, but I always swore that if I met the fucker that broke her heart, I'd show him a thing or two about hitting people in anger! About humiliating them and then tossing them away like trash!"

Jasper looked ashamed for a moment. He'd always been so strict with the rules in a D/s relationship, but with Bella, everything was blurred. All of his emotions were heightened. He felt out of control and he hated it. When he'd spanked her he'd been angry and it definitely left a mark on her, and not in a good way. He could tell that Caius had done it the right way. It showed in the way she spoke to him. In the way she moved around him.

Jasper grew angry all over again.

"Give me your best. But can you put some fucking pants on first?"

"Why, intimidated by looking at a real man?" Caius snorted.

"Fuck you."

Jasper threw the first punch, but Caius wasn't going to let him get away with that. An all out brawl ensued, causing the bouncers to come running. They'd never seen their boss lose his cool so they had no idea what to do. If they pulled them apart and if the boss didn't want that they'd be in deep shit. So they watched for some clue as to what to do. The boss was holding his own, dick swinging in the breeze. Butch had never seen such a fight. Not from two Dominants that were the epitome of calm and collected.

"Had enough?" Caius asked once he had Jasper pinned.

"Can you get your balls and your dick out of my fucking face. You smell like Bella's pussy and it's pissing me the fuck off."

Caius almost wanted to leave it there. For some reason he wanted to rub it in Jasper's face. That was something he knew he'd have to come back to later. To figure out why he felt that way, but in the meantime he wanted Jasper to get his head out of his ass.

"We're good here, guys. You can go."

That was all the men needed. They closed the door behind them and went back to work. Caius got off of Jasper and helped him up. Both of them looked a little worse for wear, but Caius, being sober, looked a little less beat up than Jasper.

"Now, are you going to pull your head out of your ass and admit that you're in love with Bella?"

Jasper looked at Caius like he'd grown a second head.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. You wouldn't be so fucking jealous if you weren't. How many subs did we share before Maria? So just fucking man up and deal with your shit before I chase that girl down and keep her for myself."

Jasper made a growling sound and Caius just laughed at him.

"You have one more fucking chance with her. You screw it up again and I'll marry her just to prove a fucking point. Now," Caius moved over to his desk to go through his address book, "I'm going to give you the number to a great fucking shrink. He's also a Dom, so he gets the lifestyle. You go and get your shit straightened out. In the meantime, you be good to Bella. Be her fucking friend, you dick. That's if she even lets you near her. Now get the fuck out of here before I beat your ass again."


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters, they are all the property of Stephenie Meyer and no copyright infringement is intended. But the plot is all me **

**Inferno.C44**

Jasper drank his weight in alcohol before deciding it would be a wonderful idea to take a cab to Bella's apartment building. He stood there, gazing up at where he knew her window to be. He would go up whether he saw signs of movement or not. He knew it, but he still hoped that she would be awake. He had things to say and she was going to listen, dammit.

It was then that he saw Bella's form, moving like a shadow past the window. Seeing her was enough to get his feet moving at a rapid pace. He was drunk, but still steady on his feet as he moved through the front door of her building, escaping past a resident that was leaving. When he was stood in front of her door, his fist made contact with the heavy wood. The bark of her dog was loud to his ears and he knew that the mutt could cause trouble for him if he weren't very careful.

"Go away!" Bella said from the other side of the door.

He could hear in her voice that she'd been crying, and knew that he was the cause. It almost stopped him from his pursuit. Almost.

"Let me in," he commanded.

Bella knew that it was a bad idea to let him into her home. To let him back into her life was something that she didn't have any intention of doing, but he was drunk and desperate and Bella couldn't have that on her head if he were to get hurt.

Jasper watched as the door was pulled open forcefully. Her eyes met his and he knew he was in a world of trouble. But there was nothing that could make him walk away. Seeing her in the arms of another man, another Dom, was enough to make him say fuck his past. He wanted her and he was going to have her one way or another. He ignored her glare and walked past her into the apartment, brushing up against her in the process. Both of them stiffened, feeling the spark that always seemed to ignite when their skin touched.

But Bella quickly remembered who Jasper was and all that he had done to her. She slammed the door and joined Chuck where he was sitting on the couch, staring Jasper down. She rubbed the fur on his back, smoothing it down where it had risen.

"So, what do you want? Come here to make me even more miserable than you already have?"

"No, I came here to scrub Caius off of your fucking skin and then I'm going to take you in that bedroom and show you exactly who the fuck you're dealing with."

Bella felt a twinge of arousal, but quickly trampled them down. There was no way he was using sex to get her all tangle up in him again.

"That's not going to happen. So say what you need to say and get the hell out of my apartment," Bella demanded.

Chuck noticed her tone and let out a growl, warning Jasper to keep his distance. Jasper was drunk, not stupid. He wasn't going to tangle with that dog, who loved his master enough to kill for her.

"I came here to tell you that no other man is to touch you but me. No Dom will train you but me, and you will answer to only me. We're going to work this shit out and be together."

Bella stared at Jasper like he'd lost his damn mind. The urge to beat the shit out of him was strong, but she knew that he was drunk and from the looks of things, Caius had already done a good job of doing that already.

"You've lost your damn mind if you think I would ever get my self caught up in your shit again! So you know where the door is. Get the fuck out."

She used his own words on him, hoping he would understand what he did to her when he kicked her out of his house.

"Don't speak to me that way. You shouldn't use language like that."

Bella did the only thing that she could do and laughed at him. She couldn't understand who he thought he was, coming into her home and telling her what to do after the way he'd treated her. She only knew that he had lost his damn mind.

"Look, Jasper, you're drunk, and I'm extremely tired of playing this game with you. It's not the first time you've done this to me. You pull me in only to push me away. I'm so beyond done, Jasper."

Her voice began firm and ended up sad and tired. Jasper knew that she meant what she said, but he wasn't going to let that stop him. Ignoring Chuck's warning growls, he took a few steps forward until he was standing right in front of her. Chuck snapped at him in warning, placing himself in Bella's lap, using himself as a shield.

"Can you call off your damn dog?" Jasper snapped.

"No, he's fine just where he is. He keeps you from touching me. I know that you're drunk and pissed, but really I have absolutely nothing to say to you anymore. However, I'm not turning you out to walk the streets and get yourself hurt. I'm not cruel like you. So there's a guest bedroom. Use it."

With that, Bella took Chuck and went into her bedroom, slamming and locking the door behind her. If she was going to let loose on his mean ass, she was going to do it when he was sober and would remember the sting of her hand on his face.


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters, they are all the property of Stephenie Meyer and no copyright infringement is intended. But the plot is all me **

**Inferno.C45**

Jasper woke the next morning with a headache, on a cold, hard floor. It took him a few minutes to realize where in the hell he was. He vaguely remembered showing up at Bella's door and acting like an idiot. He demanded things of her… he didn't really remember more than bits and pieces. He only knew that he was in deep shit with Bella. He realized too late that he was leaning against her bedroom door when it opened.

His pounding head hit the floor with a dull thud. Bella looked down at Jasper who winced from the pain. She rolled her eyes and was very tempted to kick him while he was down. To _literally_ kick him. Never in her life had she been so angry at one single person.

"You're sober. You can leave now," Bella said coldly, stepping over Jasper's body and heading to her kitchen.

She heard the thump of Jasper banging his head against the floor and muttering to himself. Bella ignored him and went about her morning routine. She made her coffee and checked the messages on her cell from where she'd shut it off the night before. There was a message from Caius, warning her that Jasper was on his way and asking if she was all right. He told her that he was always there if she needed him. Then with a chuckle, ordered her to give Jasper hell.

Bella couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips at the last bit of the message. Of course it was cut off when she heard the throat clearing from the doorway.

"I thought I told you to leave," Bella said, warning in her tone.

"I don't take orders very well. We need to talk."

Bella couldn't believe that Jasper had the audacity to even still be standing there.

"I should have thrown you out last night when you were drunk off your ass!"

Bella threw her phone down on the counter and stomped over to Jasper, looking up so that they were making eye contact.

"You know, the only reason that I'm glad to have met you is the fact that I met Caius because of it. You call yourself a Dom, but there isn't a caring bone in your body. It's all anger and jealousy. So, you had something shitty happen to you, guess what, so have I! But I don't go around taking it out on everyone around me! You are an asshole, plain and simple! And your version of a D/s relationship is SHIT! Now get the hell out of my apartment!"

Jasper was stunned. Bella was right about everything she said. He may have been a Dom before Maria's death, but all that was left was an angry man that kept everyone that cared for him at a distance. The problem was that he didn't know how to be any different. He only knew that if he was going to get Bella back that he would have to learn. And he wanted her back. He'd known it for a while. Deep down. But seeing her with Caius… it was enough to make him flip the switch.

"Isabella."

Bella knew that tone. It was his "I'm the boss" tone. Bella didn't want to give in to it, but her time with Caius had taught her to love the commanding tone. But she quickly got that shit under wraps. There was no way she was letting her vagina do her thinking for her. Nor her submissive nature. The one that Caius brought out in full force.

"What?" She ground out, determined not to give him an inch.

"I'm not going to stop, you know. Until I've got you back, that is." Jasper smirked, and normally Bella would have thought it was sexy. But in that moment Bella just thought it was sad. It was sad that such a beautifully scarred man had to fake his way through life with walls of anger and forced smiles. Faked confidence.

"We were never actually together though, were we Jasper?"

Jasper was at a loss for words. How did he answer that? Was it true? He thought back to all the times they had been around one another. Nothing he'd said or done had shown her anything but what an asshole he could be. Even on their _one_ date he'd been sort of an ass. He'd wanted to touch her and be with her in the physical sense, but he had never given anything of himself.

But he'd given all of himself to Maria, so he'd thought there was nothing left. But when he'd seen Bella with Caius, it was almost as if his world turned upside down. He was angry… and hurt, which was something he didn't know he was capable of anymore. But it was enough to tell himself that he wanted Bella. Needed her. And he wasn't going to stop until he got her.

"No, we weren't, but that's going to change."


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters, they are all the property of Stephenie Meyer and no copyright infringement is intended. But the plot is all me **

**Inferno.C46**

After Bella _finally_ got Jasper to leave, she was left feeling disoriented. She wanted so much to _not_ be affected by his words or by the way he looked at her. It was new and completely different than the way he'd looked at her before. It made the butterflies in her stomach come to life, and she had no idea what to do. If her siblings knew he'd had any contact with him they'd have her committed. Even Tanya, who had been her champion through the whole ordeal, warned her away from him.

"He is no Dom," she'd said in her thick Russian accent, "he is a broken man who needs some help. You would be wise to stay away from him until then."

"My brother, Felix, he is coming to live here. He is Dom. He can help if you want?"

Bella didn't know how to answer that. She knew that Caius had awakened something in her, but she wasn't sure that she was ready to start something new. To develop that level of trust all over again. What she really wished was that Caius wasn't Jasper's oldest friend. Then she could just be his sub and look no further.

"Don't look like zat," Tanya said with a sigh. "Felix is zee best looking of all my brothers."

Bella rolled her eyes because what else could she do?

"I'm not ready. But thanks."

Tanya sighed again, but Edward was Bella's savior, walking into the room at just the right time. Before she had the chance to say anything more. Before Tanya could convince her to get out there and date someone else. Or trust someone else. Bella was just done with all of that. She wanted to do things on her own time, and while Tanya meant well, Bella just didn't want to deal with it.

Once she was finally alone she picked up the phone and fought with herself not to call Caius to ask him what to do. She just knew he could make sense of everything, but she promised herself that she wouldn't. She had the feeling that Jasper would need him more than she would. So instead of calling Caius, she curled up on her couch with a cup of hot chocolate and _The Goonies_ on her TV.

Jasper left Bella's apartment torn between feeling free of all the oppression that Maria's death had given him, and dejected at the fact that now he realized what he wanted and Bella had given up on him. The pain was still there, and so was the guilt, but he actually felt alive again. He had something to live for.

He wasn't sure how it happened but he ended up outside of Caius' office door, knocking. When Caius answered he huffed, and motioned for Jasper to enter. Jasper did, all the while looking around for signs of Bella.

"She's not here, but you should know that since I know you just left her place a little bit ago."

Jasper bristled, wondering how he knew, but Caius must have noticed.

"I have someone keeping an eye on her. I knew that she'd be upset about everything that went down and I knew that you would be there annoying the shit out of her. I wanted to know that nothing got out of hand. She and I still have a contract, meaning that she is my responsibility. You know, it's how _real_ Dom's work."

"I want you to tear up that fucking contract, Caius. I'm going to get Bella back and I don't want that hanging over her head."

Caius couldn't help but laugh at Jasper. Like he could be moved by him. He'd been an asshole for years, and Caius had never bowed down to him before so he wasn't going to then either.

"That's for Bella to decide. If you get your shit together and be the man that she needs, the Dom that she needs, then I'll back off. Until then, I'm going to protect her."

"You're going to protect her from _me_? You know me!" Jasper couldn't believe that his friend was saying those things to him.

"No, I _knew_ you! Before you let Maria's death and those damn scars rule your fucking life! Now you're just this bitter, cruel version of the Jasper that I used to know. So no, I _don't_ know you!"

Jasper was left stunned at Caius' words. He knew he'd been an asshole to everyone, but he never realized just how his old friend viewed him.

"Look, Jasper. You need to get some help. Seriously, use the number I gave you. Get your shit sorted out. You were always a strict Dom, but I've talked to the subs you've been with here, and while you haven't broken any rules with them, I know how you treated Bella. She told me. She wouldn't name any names, but you completely abused the power you were given and until you see this guy and let him help you get your head on straight, you won't be doing any scenes in my club."

Jasper looked at Caius, trying to gauge how serious he was. He couldn't believe that Caius was really kicking him out, but as much as he wanted to protest, to rant and rave and curse up a storm, he was finally getting the bigger picture. He saw himself as everyone else had seen him for the past few years. So there, in front of Caius he grabbed the number from his hands, since he'd thrown the other one away, and dialed.

**A/N: Sorry I've been MIA, guys! Between trying to get ahead on all my school work, and cleaning my house so that it's deemed clean enough for my grandma (not because she's mean, but because if I don't she'll break her back trying to get it as clean as she thinks it should be and she's getting too old for that mess), and getting everything in order for my surgery, I have been a busy bee! I haven't been able to respond to anyone, and I am SOOOO sorry for that. I was hoping to have this story completed before surgery, and I'm still going to try for that, but if not I may be missing for a few days, depending on how long they make me stay in the hospital after my surgery. But I love each and every review! You all keep me laughing… and most of you still want Jasper to get his ass kicked a little more (*cough cough* MoonlitSnowFox and 71star *****cough cough*****). But I can promise that Bella, while having feelings for him, has to much self respect to just crumble.**

**Love you all! Big hugs!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters, they are all the property of Stephenie Meyer and no copyright infringement is intended. But the plot is all me **

**Inferno.C47**

Jasper sat in the comfortable leather chair, staring at the man that sat across from him. He was uncomfortable as hell in the presence of the older, more experienced Dom. The man was stone-faced, waiting for Jasper to speak or make the first move. Jasper had never been more intimidated in his entire life.

"You'll never get anywhere if you don't speak to me," the doctor finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"I don't know what the fuck you want me to say. My wife died, it was my fault, I look like this and became a total asshole. I screwed things up with a natural sub and she turned to my oldest friend to train her instead of me. I want her back, but I can't get her back being the way I've been. I'm here for you to fix me. That good enough?"

Jasper was annoyed as hell. This guy was the shrink. He was supposed to help Jasper to get better, but all he was doing was staring him down and saying next to nothing.

"Jasper, this isn't something that's going to be fixed in a day. Do you remember back to when you first got into BDSM? You had to train as a sub to learn how to be a good Dom, correct?"

Jasper nodded his head, wishing the guy would get straight to the point!

"Your point being?"

"My _point_ is that you've forgotten everything you've learned. You let your wife's death and your scars define you. Part of being a Dom is being in control. Of yourself and of your submissive. You let this tragedy take away your control. And how can you be a Dom when you are so full of anger and hate? You have to be able to think of your sub first, as is your duty. And you can't do that until you have control of yourself. _That's_ what we're going to start working on."

So Jasper went to therapy twice a week. He learned lots of things about himself, as well as about being a Dom. Things that he had seemed to have forgotten. Important things that were necessary to being able to be trustworthy to Bella or anyone that he was involved with.

He didn't approach Bella, although Jasper did check in on her from time to time. First he apologized to Rose and Emmett for being such a bastard. Then he went to Caius, to ask for re-training as a Dom since he felt that he was underserving for the title. Caius refused to do it himself, but called in Mistress Jane, who was the most well respected Domme in their social circle.

Their first meeting was very difficult for Jasper. Being in the position of submissive was very hard for him. But Jane was strict, and made him realize how difficult it must have been for Bella to be forced into things with someone she didn't trust.

"So, I hear you like to take your anger out on women, is that true?"

Jasper stayed silent as Jane paced around him where he was sat on his knees, head down, palms flat against his thighs. He could only see her high heels and her pale, bare legs.

"Answer, pet," She demanded as she kept pacing.

"No, Mistress."

"And yet I hear tales of you doing just that. Is that proper Dom behavior? Answer."

"No, Mistress, it isn't."

"And I believe a punishment is in order, don't you?"

Jasper didn't answer, but he knew it was deserved. Whatever she dished out he knew that he needed it. It was a lesson that he needed to learn the hard way. He needed to know what it felt like to be humiliated, the way he humiliated Bella. And it was humiliating. The first smack of the cane against the flesh of his back rang out in the room. It sounded like the crack of thunder to his ears.

"Count, pet," Jane ordered.

"One," Jasper ground out. His voice was the same through the next fourteen. It was tense and defiant, with a tad of acceptance.

He accepted his punishment because he was reminded of how he'd treated Bella. How humiliated she was. Then he remembered how she looked with Caius. How she thrived under the right direction.

So when Jane was done, he thanked her.

It had been a month since Bella had seen Jasper. She hadn't heard hide nor hair from him. She did know that he was in therapy from Rose, who kept her updated, whether Bella wanted to hear it or not.

Then there was Caius. He was determined to remain Bella's friend, even though she protested in the beginning, worried how Jasper would feel about it. But Caius convinced her that being friends would benefit them both and that Jasper would be fine with it. He didn't tell her that Jasper had more than giving his blessing as long as there was no touching involved.

But a month to the day that Bella had seen Jasper last, she began receiving gifts. The first was a bouquet of red and white striped carnations. The card simply said to look up the meanings and that he missed her. Then it was signed, love Jasper.

Bella looked up the meanings and found "my heart aches for you" and "wish I could be with you". Edward told her she should throw them in the trash, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. As angry as she still was, she couldn't be cruel.

The next day's gift was a delicate necklace with a key charm. The note attached said, "The key to my heart. It's yours if you still want it. Love, Jasper".

Bella decided not to wear the necklace, but she put it away in her jewelry box all the same. It was a beautiful gift, if not a little cheesy. But she doubted the fact that his heart was hers if she wanted it. He had plenty of chances to give her his heart and all he did was cause her pain. There was no way that she could trust him.

The next day, were more flowers that she refused to look up the meanings for. She was already very weak when it came to him, and she couldn't allow herself to give in to sweet gestures. She had to be stronger than that. The gifts continued to arrive for two weeks. She was ashamed to admit that it had softened her thoughts and feelings toward him. So when the day came that no gift arrived Bella was at a loss. She'd come to look forward to seeing what he would send next. Then the next day came and went. Still nothing.

Until Rosalie showed up at her door with tears in her eyes.

"Bella, there's been an accident."


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters, they are all the property of Stephenie Meyer and no copyright infringement is intended. But the plot is all me **

**Inferno.C48**

"What?" Bella whispered, her hand clutching her chest.

"Jasper… he was driving home from his therapy appointment and was hit by a drunk driver. He…. He's in the hospital," Rose cried.

"When?" Bella asked, ushering Rose inside.

"Yesterday morning. I would have told you sooner, but he has been in and out of surgery and I was trying to wait until we knew something definite. He's in a coma, Bella."

Bella's heart started to pound in her chest and her breaths came in ragged pants. Rose sat on the floor next to Bella who had crumbled to her knees. All those weeks he'd been reaching out to her and she ignored him. Now he way laying in a hospital somewhere, their last conversation being the last he'd heard from her.

"Bella, I don't know what you're thinking, but stop it! I need you to get up off your ass and go be with my cousin. Before he went into the first surgery he asked for you, or so the doctors said. I know he was an asshole to you, and he hurt you pretty bad, but he's been getting better. So, you have to come with me to see him. Maybe you can make him wake up! Please," Rose pleaded and Bella would never have denied her request.

Hell, she probably would have gone without Rose asking. Bella had already gotten into her pajamas, but she threw on a pair of flip flops, grabbed her phone and her bag and followed Rose out the door. She thankfully had the presence of mind to call Alice to come and take care of Chuck, who was upset that his momma was upset. Alice agreed after a brief rundown of the situation.

When Bella reached the hospital, she was hit with the smell of antiseptic and death, but she wasn't going to be deterred from seeing Jasper. Not even when the nurses said that since she wasn't immediate family that she couldn't go into the ICU. Rose lied and said she was Jasper's fiancé. She even took off her ring and gave it to Bella to wear when no one was looking.

Bella walked into the barely lit room and watched as the machine breathing for Jasper went up with a hiss and down with a whoosh. The heart monitor beeped, letting Bella see and hear his heart rate. He was pale and his head was wrapped in gauze. She noticed that all of his curls were gone and remembered that Rose had said something about brain surgery on the way there.

Jasper's scarred arm was littered with stitches, as was his face. Bella sat next to him and took his hand, unsure what to do or say.

_Hiss… whoosh…hiss…. whoosh...hiss… whoosh…hiss….whoosh._

That sound broke her heart. It meant that Jasper wasn't strong enough to even breathe for himself. The man that she saw as invincible was laid up in a hospital bed unable to even breath on his own.

"You must be Bella," a kind nurse said as she walked into the room.

She went about changing the fluids that were hooked to his IV, as well as checking his vitals.

"Y-yes, I am."

"I've heard a lot about you. You two had a falling out before the accident, right?"

Bella nodded, assuming that was what Rose told the staff as to why she hadn't been there before.

"Rose didn't want to tell me anything until she knew how the surgeries went," Bella explained.

"Yes, I know. I was there for his surgery, and before we put him to sleep he asked for you. Said to tell you he was sorry. He's crazy about you, you know?"

Bella began sobbing, clutching Jasper's hand with all of her might, willing him to wake up. She wanted to tell him that she forgave him. That she loved all of his gifts. She just wanted to see his blue eyes looking at her in that intense way that made her insides burn.

"It's okay, Bella. He's through the worst of it. Now we just have to wait for him to wake up so that we can make sure that he can breathe on his own. It's just a precaution. That's not life support, sweetheart." The nurse was reassuring and Bella couldn't help but sigh in relief.

"Why don't you talk to him, honey? I've heard patients say that they could hear their loved ones talking when they were in a coma. They woke up and remembered. I'll give you some privacy."

The nurse left, shutting the door gently.

"Jasper, I… I don't know if you can hear me or not, but if you can, you need to wake up. I have to talk to you when you can talk back. I need to know what all of those gifts meant." Bella sobbed for a few seconds then composed herself enough to speak. "I'm so sorry that I ignored you! I was so hurt! I still am, but none of that matters at the moment. You have to know how in love with you I was. I never actually said it, but I was. So, you have to wake up so that you can laugh and tell me I'm crazy, or you can just… I don't know! Anything! Just wake up and say _something_!"

Bella laid her head on his good arm, her tears falling onto his skin with a silent plop. Bella woke up in the same position. She noticed that the sun was out and a different nurse was checking Jasper's vitals.

"Any change?" Bella croaked.

"Not really. But you should take a break. His cousin wants to speak to you then his brother, Caius wants to visit."

Bella realized that they must have lied about Caius as well, but she was glad that he was there for his friend. Bella kissed Jasper's cheek and told him that she'd be back soon.

She passed Caius in the hall and he immediately wrapped her in his arms.

"How are you doing, sweetheart?"

"I don't know. I just want him to wake up."

"I know you do, little bird. And he will. But you know Jasper. He does everything in his own time."

Bella couldn't help but giggle a little.

"I think you should know… his therapy was doing wonders. He'd stopped drinking altogether, and was working hard at getting over all of his demons. He'd come a long way, and knew that he was ready to start working things out with you. So when he wakes up, you better be prepared. Because once he sees you he's not going to let you go."

Bella smiled up at Caius, who had kept relatively silent about his best friend up until then. In their talks Bella never asked and Caius never hinted. But knowing that Jasper had been working so hard for _her_ just let her believe that there would be hope for them after all. In time perhaps.

Bella spoke to Rose and Emmett, and then went home for a bit to shower and eat. She opened her jewelry box and pulled out the necklace that Jasper had given her and clasped it around her neck. Then she grabbed a book that she thought Jasper would like and headed back to the hospital.

"Bella! He's awake!" Rose cried as soon as she laid eyes on her.

Bella practically ran to Jasper's room where a doctor was speaking to him quietly. Jasper was no longer hooked up to the breathing machine, but something didn't seem right to her. She opened the door and Jasper's eyes met hers. He opened his mouth to speak, but only stuttered out something unintelligible. Bella was at his side in an instant.

"Hey," she said softly, ignoring the doctor.

"Bbbbbb…." Jasper seemed stuck on the B, like some sort of extreme stutter.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here. Don't try to talk, okay?" Bella leaned down to kiss his cheek, but he immediately turned and made sure that their lips met.

Bella noticed that only one side of his lips moved. The unmarred side.

"Mr. Whitlock's head injury caused a blood clot, which stopped blood flow to the brain. We were able to fix it, but only after it caused an ischemic stroke. His speech is impaired and he has lost control of one side of his body. With physical therapy and speech therapy this should resolve itself. It will just take time and an amazing support system."

Bella nodded at the doctor, but her eyes were trained on the man in the bed that was trying to communicate with her using only his eyes. What she saw was him begging her to stay. Begging her not to leave him.

"Is that all, Doctor?" Bella asked.

She wanted time alone with Jasper, and she got it as the doctor excused himself.

"Jasper, I'm so sorry I didn't contact you before now. I just didn't know if you would turn on me again. But I'm here now."

His good hand reached up and grasped her necklace. Half of his face turned up into a brilliant smile. Then he moved his hand down her chest and over her heart. Tears streamed down Bella's face as she looked into his eyes and saw such tenderness there. Without waiting or thinking she leaned over and placed a soft kiss in his lips.

Jasper may have only felt her kiss on one side, but dammit, he felt it. Bella was there and he couldn't have been happier. He cursed his loss of speech because there were so many things that he wanted to say to her. The main thing being that he loved her.


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters, they are all the property of Stephenie Meyer and no copyright infringement is intended. But the plot is all me **

**Inferno.C49**

Jasper was so fucking sick of damn physical therapy. And speech therapy. And his usual damn therapy. He just wanted to have control of his own fucking body. He didn't want Bella caring for him like some invalid. He wanted to be taking care of her; proving how much he'd changed. But instead he was using all of his energy being like Uma Thurman in Kill Bill, telling himself to wiggle his toe. And being asked questions that he knew every answer to. His speech was impaired, not his entire mind!

"What is this, Jasper?" The speech pathologist was showing him a picture of a fucking cat. Like he didn't know what it was.

His brain knew what to say, but getting his mouth to spit it out was another thing.

Finally he got out a slurred "cat" and the woman praised him like he was a child. It was pissing him the fuck off.

Bella must have seen his frustration and gave him a pen and piece of paper. He scrawled out how he felt, and though it looked more like chicken scratch Bella understood.

"He says he's not… effing stupid. He knows what this is. And to help him talk, not treat him like he's two."

Bella was ashamed to relay his words to the sweet therapist, but the woman didn't seem to be phased.

"I just have to make sure, Jasper. All right. First we're going to start sounding out letters. I know it seems remedial, but you have to teach your brain how to say them all over again. Let's begin with the letter A."

And so it went. Jasper would get stuck and stutter over a letter like an imbecile and get so frustrated that he would use his good hand to throw the nearest object. He felt like an invalid and it didn't suit him. As he threw his latest tantrum, the speech therapist decided they would pick it up the next day.

"How are you feeling, babe?" Bella asked sweetly as she handed him his pen.

_Like I'm tired of being fucking taken care of._

Bella sighed, unsure what to do for him. For the first few days he was grateful for her presence and as sweet as pie. But once the frustration kicked in he'd become as mean as a junkyard dog. But Bella was patient and was able to understand his anger. He was the type of man who relied on no one and now he had to piss and shit in bags through tubes inserted in his body.

"Jasper, I know this is hard on you, but if you want me here then you need to stop being an asshole. Stop directing your anger at me."

Jasper's eyes widened and he realized what an ass he'd been to Bella. She was only trying to help and care for him. Hell, she barely ever went home, only leaving to shower, change, and see her dog.

_Sorry. I'm an asshole._ Jasper scribbled and Bella smiled softly.

"I know. And I think you need some rest. You'll be less of an asshole when you're body and mind aren't so tired."

Bella rang the nurse and asked her for more pain meds for Jasper who passed out shortly after receiving them. Once he was asleep, Bella left to go and do her thing. Rose and Emmett had taken Chuck from Alice and so Bella headed that way. Chuck was waiting for her at the door as if he knew she was coming and Bella buried herself in his thick fur. She needed the comfort that he provided her after such a trying day.

"How is he?" Rose asked as soon as Bella got up from hugging Chuck.

"Stubborn and giving everyone hell," Bella answered dryly.

"Yep, that sounds about right. You looked tired, hon."

"That's because I am, Rose. He's so mean when he doesn't want to do something. I'm being as patient as I can, but he wears me out," Bella admitted.

"Why don't you let me take a turn with him tonight? You take Chuck and go home and relax. You can't do anything for him when you're this tired. I would have snapped at his mean ass a long time ago. You need a break."

Bella considered Rose's offer. She knew she needed time for herself or she would go insane. So, with a little hesitation she agreed.

When Jasper awakened it was Rose's face he saw and not his Bella's. He immediately started to panic, thrashing about in his bed, as much as his damaged body would allow.

"Bbbbbbb….Bellllllllllllllllllll."

Rose couldn't stand to see her cousin so desperate.

"Shhh, I just sent her home to get some rest, Jasper. She'll be back, I promise," she assured, but Jasper wasn't appeased.

He thought she'd left him. That she'd had enough of dealing with his damaged self. He needed to hear her voice. To hear her say that she hadn't given up on him. He snatched Rose's phone off of the end table and made a poor attempt at calling her. His fingers shook as he tried to press the buttons. Rose hated watching him struggle and dialed for him.

Bella answered the phone with a sleepy hello, and Rose explained the situation then held the phone to Jasper's ears.

"Jasper, honey? Are you all right?" Bella didn't expect to hear anything, but Jasper struggled to speak to her.

"Shh, it's okay, baby. Do you want me to come back? Just nod yes or no and Rose will tell me."

Selfish bastard that he knew he was, nodded yes. He needed her there.

"He nodded yes to whatever you said, Bella!" Rose called and Bella heard.

"All right. I'll be there but I need to drop Chuck off with Emmett. Let me talk to Rose please?"

Jasper waited, knowing that Rose was going to be pissed.

"Bella, he's fine! You need to get some damn sleep! Jasper will be fine with me here and if he isn't then tough shit! You're coming back and that's all he needs to know. Now go back to sleep or I'm going to kick both your asses."

Jasper wanted to yell and scream, to tell her to take it back. He could barely hear the muffled sound of Bella's voice before Rose was speaking again.

"I'll tell him that you'll be here first thing in the morning. He'll be fine."

Rose ended the call and glared at her cousin.

"That sort of bullshit is why you lost her in the first place. I know you're in pain, and you're really fucking screwed up, especially with all of this shit going on, but you have got to stop being so fucking selfish. Bella loves you and isn't going to leave, but I will drag her away if you don't learn to stop with this shit. Now, relax and watch the damn movie."

Rose unmuted the TV where she'd been watching Fried Green Tomatoes. The rest of the night, Jasper spent thinking about what Rose had said. He determined to be better before he once again fell asleep.


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. But this plot belongs to me ;)**

**Inferno C.49**

Jasper was awake before the sun, tapping his fingers on the small rolling table that Rose was currently hunched over asleep on. He wanted her to wake up and go the fuck home so Bella would come back. He wanted her and her "tough love" gone. He barely slept with all the freaking out he'd been doing, wondering if Bella would just decide he wasn't worth it and stay gone.

_What if she never comes back?_ He'd thought to himself. He'd surely been enough of an asshole that she had enough right to stay gone forever, so Jasper tried to remind himself of her offer to come back the night before. That she would be there as soon as she woke up.

"Morning, Mr. Whitlock," one of the nurses whispered as not to wake up Rose.

His response was a grunt.

"You know," she began, "the Doctor says if you're able to get in the wheelchair assisted that they might be able to get some of this stuff unhooked."

The nurse, Jenny, pointed to the tubes running from his body to the colostomy bag, and she immediately had his full attention.

"Of course that will also depend on how well you can swallow and digest when they try to feed you today."

Jasper's mouth watered at the idea of having fresh food, and the nurse seemed to pick up on his joy.

"Sorry, but it won't be anything very mouth-watering until they're sure you can handle it, but it's still a big step and something to look forward to. Just broth today, but maybe you'll get some toast tomorrow," she said hopefully as she changed out his bags and fluids.

"Need any medication or is the pain okay?" She asked finally and when he shook his head no she left the room.

Excitement took over his body, forgetting for a moment that Bella wasn't there. He was one step closer to being able to take care of her. He knew if everything went well, the next step was a rehabilitation facility and then home.

With Bella.

"You look almost chipper this morning," Rose grumbled as she awoke and took a look at her cousin.

He immediately grabbed his pen and paper and scratched out what the nurse told him.

"That's great, Jas!" Rose said, hugging him gently.

"Be-la" He stuttered out, handing Rose her phone.

"She's still sleeping, shitass, or she'd be here. I love you, but you are going to drive that girl insane! She'll be here when she gets here," she said plainly.

"And here I am," Bella said sweetly as she looked in on the two.

"Bella," Rose chastised, "You should still be in bed getting some sleep, you crazy girl!"

"Well, I wanted to come by before I went in to the shop. Mom has a doctor appointment this morning so she couldn't go in for me today. I just didn't want you to freak out when I wasn't here."

Bella tried to be calm, but in reality she was terrified of Jasper's reaction. He had always been a loose cannon for as long as she'd known him, but Jasper wasn't the best patient in the world and she not only wanted to make things easier for him, but for the hospital staff as well. He was a bear when she wasn't there to calm him down as evident of the phone call the night before.

But she also didn't want him to rule her life like before. Bella couldn't let him run all over her.

Jasper began scribbling as fast as his hands would go and Bella took a deep breath before going over to see what he was writing. He told her what the nurse said, but then went on to tell her to let the shop stay closed, or hire someone to go in for her.

"Jasper, this is my livelihood, and I can't expect my mom to handle it for me forever. I'll be back tonight, but I have to go to work."

Bella's voice was firm and Jasper tried to keep himself from throwing a fit. He was angry that his body didn't do what he wanted. And he was even more angry that he _was_ angry at all. It wasn't Bella's fault, but dammit he felt human when she was there, and he didn't want her out of his sight for a second.

Rose and Bella both watched and waited for the fallout, but when it didn't come they started to worry.

"O-k-k-ay," he stammered out, surprising them both.

Bella immediately moved to his side and leaned down to kiss him sweetly on the lips, smiling when half of his mouth moved to kiss her back.

"Love yyyyyooooou," Jasper whispered, ignoring the way he stammered over the words.

"I love you too," Bella whispered back, trying to keep her tears at bay.

Those words from his lips shouldn't have been that great of a shock. She knew he felt that way from his gifts and the way he just _needed_ her, but never had she thought he'd say it to her. Her heart took off beating as fast as a hummingbird's wings as she tried to keep from bawling like a baby at his admission.

Jasper wasn't faring much better. He hadn't planned to tell her until he was better, but there she was and it just came out. He wanted her to know just how he felt about her, determined to never let her live another day without knowing. He'd screwed up in the past, but was going to make it right.

Being trapped inside his own mind gave Jasper a lot of time to think. And he really did a lot of thinking. Mainly about how much he messed things up with her. Bella had been perfect for him as a Dom and as a man and he ruined it by being an idiot. So him telling her how he felt was just one step in the right direction. Just one of the many ways he was planning to make it up to her.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. Surgery went well, but I was being pampered and spending time with my family, so I didn't get to post. And then I got the stupid flu and wasn't always very coherent. I'm still hacking up pieces of my lungs over here, but you have all waited long enough! **

**I love each and every one of you and thank you so much for thinking of me! And for reading this story! Every review, alert, and favorite mean so much to me! Now, enough with the mushy. On with more Firesper. Or Assper, depending on how y'all are seeing him today ;)**


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. But this plot belongs to me ;)**

**Inferno Chapter 50**

Jasper's life slipped into a routine. A monotonous one, but a routine nonetheless. With Bella back at work during most of the day, and spending a few hours each evening with the mutt, he had plenty of time on his hands to think. Caius had arranged for his shrink to pay him visits in the hospital, and between physical therapy, speech therapy, and the damn shrink that he'd be plenty busy.

But no.

He felt helpless and impotent. Hell, he _was_ impotent. With only one half of his body in working order, his dick seemed to think that it could just lay there limp all day. And he didn't give a shit what anyone said, if he couldn't get it up, he wasn't sure he could go on living. He barely had anything to offer Bella to start with, but now?

Now he was less than a man. Less than nothing. He hadn't brought it up to her yet, nor did he want to. Though Dr. Knowitall thought it was a great idea to let her know just what was going on in his life. To _share_ with her. Burden her was more like it. The woman was wearing herself thin as it was. And while he was entirely too selfish to tell her not to come visit him for a day or two so she could rest, he surely wasn't going to lay anything else on her shoulders.

"So, Mr. Whitlock, it looks like today you're trying something besides broth and jello. Then if you can pass stool on your own we can get rid of a lot of these tubes for good."

The nurse was entirely too cheerful and it grated on his nerves. They's removed the colostomy bag the night before, but now came the real test. Cause that shit would have to get put back in if he couldn't shit by himself.

The whole ordeal was humiliating as hell.

"Why don't you just tell Bella this is happening today?" Caius asked.

"Yeah, b-b-because this is what I wwwwwant her witnessing. It's going to be d-d-d… hard enough getting her to see me as anything other than an invalid from here on out. The last th-th-thing I want is for her to witness if they have to put that thing back in. And no-no-nooooo one asked you to be here, dick." Jasper stuttered and stammered through the words, but Caius shrugged it off.

Jasper had put so much damned effort into being nice to Bella, and speaking without a stutter that when she wasn't around he just couldn't find it in him to care about his attitude when she was gone.

Fortunately for Jasper, he ate the slop the nurse called food and after some time had passed he did what needed to be done. He still needed help getting in and out of the wheelchair, but in the weeks prior to the accident he'd made great strides. Probably because he was a hardass with a stubborn streak a mile wide. He pushed himself harder than he should have, he knew. But as long as it got him back to man-status he didn't give a shit how bad his body ached at the end of the day. Or how his head ached.

So that night when Bella showed up at the hospital, looking exhausted, he gave her the best smile that he could muster and told her about his day. She listened patiently as he slowly recounted the progress he'd made, but soon his eyes were drooping.

"Jasper, sweetheart, why don't you get some sleep? I'll set up here for the night and won't be awake much longer either." She smiled and Jasper knew he needed to do something for her for once.

"Go on home, darlin'," he drawled.

"No, I'm fine here, Jasper. Really." She began to protest, but Jasper wasn't having it.

If they were every really and truly going to work then he had to set some boundaries for himself. He had to learn that she wasn't going to just up and leave him at the first sign of trouble. And that even if she did, his job was to, first and foremost, make sure that she was taken care of in the only way he could. It was time he started being the man she needed, because even though there was physical things that he couldn't help, he could damned well make sure she wasn't walking around like a zombie all the damn time.

"You need s-s-slllleep. Go on home. I'm nnnnnot going anywhere."

Bella eyed Jasper warily, wondering what had gotten into him. She'd done her best to make sure that every aspect of her life was taken care of, and that he still felt important to her, but truth be told she _was_ exhausted. So after making sure he was absolutely positive for the fourth time, and telling him again how excited she was about the progress he'd made, she went home and curled up in her bed with Chuck who was definitely glad to have her home.

For the first time in a long time she fell asleep, feeling like everything was going to be okay.


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. But I own the plot ;)**

**Inferno C.53**

_Two months later….._

"Come on, baby," Bella said sweetly as Emmett helped Jasper out of the elevator.

He was going home, finally! After all the therapy and the hard work, Jasper still felt like an invalid, but at least he could pretty much walk on his own and his speech had mostly returned to normal, minus a few stutters here and there if he got particularly upset or nervous.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child," he grumbled, fighting down the frustration he felt.

Bella's spine stiffened as she fought not to lose her temper. Just because she decided to stick by Jasper didn't mean she planned on putting up with his shit. If she hadn't been such a big person she would have already threatened to call Mistress Jane to have her get him in order. Hell, at that point Bella wanted to take a cane to the man herself. Most days he was sweet and understanding, but every once in a while he'd get a bur up his ass and the old Jasper came out to play. Today was one of those days and Bella had about had her fill.

"Then don't act like one!" Bella shot back.

"Maybe I'll just go home and let you deal with the shit yourself!"

Emmett looked at Bella with a smile, his dimples making him look like a little boy. He knew Bella hated fighting, but he watched as she grew more and more frustrated with Jasper acting like a spoiled brat. They all got that he'd gone through a lot, and wasn't the type of man to deal well with needing help, but Bella didn't deserve that shit at all.

Jasper looked down at her, seeing her eyes well up with angry tears. He knew he was being a jackass, but it just pissed him off that he wasn't the one taking care of her. At least he was able to wipe his own ass because _that_ would have been more embarrassing than he could take. His body was tired from all of the walking he'd done that day, and so was his mind.

"I'm a prick," he stated pitifully, but Bella didn't budge an inch.

"Yeah, you really are. And I'm not dealing with that. Just because I love you, it doesn't mean I'm going to be a doormat, Jasper."

Caius snickered from behind them and Jasper shot him a glare. He still hated Bella being anywhere near Caius, even if he was a great friend to them both. He knew what Bella looked like naked and it wore on his nerves every time Caius's eyes made their way to any part of her.

"Sorry, darlin'." He apologized and Bella smiled. The old Jasper wouldn't have apologized, so even if she could see that he was still a bit cranky she was tickled pink at the progress he'd made.

And she was really ready to have him alone.

Chuck greeted them at the door, giving all of the men a once over before growling at Caius and rubbing himself on Bella.

"Have I mentioned that I love that damned mutt?" Jasper asked a smirking Caius.

Jasper hadn't been sure about Chuck coming to stay, but he wanted Bella with him, and where she was, the dog followed. But Chuck was growing on him.

Both Emmett and Caius seemed to want to linger around when all Bella and Jasper really wanted was for them to leave. It had been too long since they'd so much as touched one another intimately. First Jasper had been an ass, and then after the accident there had never been a single opportunity for more then a chaste kiss. Not to mention between all of his therapy he'd been plum exhausted, and so had Bella. But all he'd been able to think about since he regained control of his body was pleasuring hers.

Jasper swore and both of the men were hanging around to purposely piss him off. And from the smirk Caius shot him, he knew he was right. But thankfully Bella came to the rescue. She let out a huge fake yawn that didn't fool anyone.

"Well, boys, it's been a long day and I'm sure Jasper is as beat as I am." She hinted.

"Emmett, I think that's her way of nicely telling us to get the hell out," Caius teased.

"Yeah, and I'm not nearly as nice as she is. So, while I thank y'all for all the help I'd be much obliged if you'd beat it."

Both Caius and Emmett laughed but obeyed anyway. As fun as it was to annoy Jasper, he was trying too damn hard for them to poke the bear.

Once they were gone, Bella leaned against the closed door and watched Jasper who was leaned back against the couch. He was tired. Exhausted from all the activity and walking around he'd done. But there was also a hunger for her that was written plainly across his face. But as much as Bella craved his Dominant nature, she really just wanted to be close to him with none of that in the way. She just wanted to be Bella and Jasper.

"C'mere, sweetheart." Jasper's tone was soft, and Bella immediately complied, wrapping herself around him on the couch.

For a moment they just basked in the feeling of being close with no one looking on. Well, except Chuck who huffed, then stood and spun in a circle to lay down facing away from them.

Bella's arms moved around Jasper's middle, while his pulled her even closer. Her clean scent was welcoming, and for once it wasn't clouded by the smell of antiseptic and sickness. He breathed her in deeply and shuddered when he felt her small hand creep down to cup him through his jeans. His semi-erect dick instantly hardened under her touch and she smiled up at him sweetly.

Jasper leaned down to kiss her, taking his time to savor the way her lips felt against his. The softness of her tongue as it caressed his own. He listened, and appreciated every little sound, down to the way her breathing picked up. It wasn't just about lust, or rushing to get the instant gratification. No, it was about loving her, and about letting her love him in return.

Bella straddled his thighs, letting her heat settle against where he was aching for her. Jasper's hands trailed over her clothed body reverently, not rushing, just enjoying. Every kiss was slow and sensual, both of them letting their feelings show through every touch.

When they moved to the bedroom, clothes were removed at an unhurried pace, both of them watching the other, taking in every detail. Then unblemished skin met scarred flesh as their bodies joined. Bella sighed and Jasper moaned once he was fully seated inside of her. He didn't move right away, just savored the feel of having her wrapped around him. But when he moved, it felt like the earth moved with him. Like everything was right as it should be.

Whimpers and moans could be heard throughout the house as they shared their bodies. Every tiny movement felt like sharing a piece of his soul. He was laid bare for her just as she was for him. Jasper kissed every inch of skin that he could reach as he moved inside of her. He ignored the pain he began to feel in his aching joints, instead focusing on the way Bella would sigh his name, or whisper her love for him.

Eventually his movements became less controlled as his body demanded release. And only when Bella had come again and again did he give in, spilling inside of her with a groan.

Afterwards they laid together, just basking in the other's presence.

"It's never been this way for me," Jasper admitted while Bella lovingly kissed his scarred chest.

"Nothing has ever felt like this," Bella answered.

"And nothing ever will."

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this took so long! RL has been kicking my ass lately! This flu doesn't seem to want to go away, and with a sick little boy who wants all of mommy's attention, there hasn't been much time for writing. But I wanted to get this out to you guys! This is a very different Jasper, yes? He's letting go of some of that control and just letting himself love her. We're getting close to the end now. Not sure exactly how many more chapters, but we're getting there ;)**

**Thanks to all those who have read, alerted, favorited, and those who took the time to review! I love you guys! Thanks for hanging in there with me!**


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight or any of its recognizable characters. Although I wish I had thought them up myself. Just sayin'. But I do own this plot ;)**

**Chapter 52**

Jasper was bored out of his mind. Bella was at work, and he couldn't go to work. There was nothing to distract him from the pain in his leg and arm. Nothing to keep him from focusing on how absolutely shitty he felt. He'd already been to therapy, both physical and mental, and he still felt unsettled. Twitchy.

Over the course of the past few weeks of being home he'd gotten better about not leaning on Bella so much, not taking advantage of her kindness. But he was altered. He was tired. Most of the time so exhausted that he barely had the energy to love his girl up right, let alone command her the way he normally would have. Never in his life had he felt so useless and weak. He didn't even feel like a real man half of the time.

Only when he was with Bella. Her sweet, submissive, loving ways could bring him out of the deepest of lows. Just the lightest touch could make him forget it all.

But when she was gone all he had time to do was think and dwell. On shit that didn't even matter anymore. And on the things he battled with daily, like physically functioning without getting a monster headache. He still struggled with his speech daily, and sometimes he had trouble remembering the smallest things. He knew it was all a part of the stroke he'd suffered, but he felt helpless.

A huff from the couch reminded him of Chuck's presence. Bella thought they could keep each other company. Chuck still wasn't all that fond of him, but Bella was determined to make her two boys become the best of friends. They split their time between her place and his, but it just wasn't practical in Jasper's mind.

Mainly because his money was running out. Insurance had only paid so much, and he was running out of time on his medical leave from work. There was Maria's life insurance, but the one time he dipped into it, he thought he would throw up. It was too much. Too hard.

A knock at the door had Jasper huffing and puffing his way over to answer it. He almost slammed the door back.

There stood Rosalie, looking like she had something to say and he had a feeling that he knew exactly what. Since he'd begun to act like a normal fucking human being, Rosalie had begun to stare at him with this pity. This sad, pitiful look. He'd hoped to avoid the conversation that he knew was coming, but it didn't look like that was going to happen. Because she was standing there on the verge of tears, holding an apple pie.

"Can I come in?" She asked sweetly.

Rosalie never did _anything_ sweetly.

"Come on in. And spit it out. I know you've got somethin' on your mind, Rose."

She nodded and made her way into the living room, giving Chuck a pat on the head.

"I've held this in for so many years now, and just… I didn't think it would do you any good knowing, but now you're with Bella… and I'm afraid that you'll end up holding onto the memory of Maria so tightly that you'll mess this up with her. And she loves you so damned much."

Jasper waited patiently for her to continue, ignoring the way her hands shook as she placed the pie on the coffee table.

"Maria… she was cheating on you, Jasper. Marcus, from the club? They'd been having an affair and she was going to leave you for him."

Jasper took a deep breathe, his hands shook with the effort it took to stay calm. He wanted to scream and yell. The old Jasper would have. He would have done all of those things and not held back. But Bella's Jasper knew that it wouldn't do anyone any good. So after taking a few deep breaths he met her gaze.

"I know," he answered. "It's why I was drunk that night. She confessed everything. Told me how sorry she was, but that I just couldn't love her the way she needed. That my love wasn't enough."

Silent tears fell down his cheeks as he spoke. It was the first time he'd told anyone. Not even his therapist had a clue. Rose scooted closer to him, wrapping a delicate arm around his shoulders.

"I loved her with my entire soul, Rosie. But I am who I am. I don't understand affection. Until Maria I'd never even been _shown_ any affection. But she was so dutiful. The perfect sub. Only she never told me. Not until she was ready to leave. Not until she didn't love me anymore. So I went out and got drunk off my ass. I passed out in the living room. I was so drunk that by the time I woke my sorry ass up and got to her, that she was gone. But I couldn't just leave her there. Because no matter what she said, I loved her. I did."

He was all out sobbing then, and letting Rose hold him in her arms. That was what Bella found when she came home from work. She didn't ask what had happened, figuring that if he wanted her to know he'd tell her. She only made her way to the couch and curled up against Jasper, offering him every amount of love that she possessed. She made sure he felt it in her touch, the way her hands smoothed through his hair that was still growing back. In the way she pressed herself against him, letting him feel her heart beating and the whispers that it beat for him and him alone.

He took comfort in her embrace, and felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders. For years he hadn't told a soul and now it was out there. No longer did he bear the burden alone. And for the first time since Maria told him that she was leaving him, he felt that maybe, just maybe she had been wrong. That he loved her enough. Maybe it was her that hadn't loved him enough to understand him. Bella had poked and prodded until she had gotten under his skin. Until she knew him so well that no words were needed. She just knew. Maybe it was because he'd opened himself up to her. Or maybe it was just how she was.

Or maybe, just maybe, because she was always meant for him. Maybe because she was the other half of his soul.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, guys. We're still sickly over here, but getting better. Now just to deal with the writer's block that these guys have been giving me. So, this was not planned. When I started writing this chapter I had no idea that Jasper knew, but he was really loud in my head, so this was written and re-written and this was the result. This was what made Jasper pleased. So that's that.**

**Thank you so much to all my readers, alterters, favoriters, and reviewers! You guys are so freaking awesome and I love you guys hardcore! Not much longer with these guys. They're wrapping things up and getting tired of talking to me. So probably a few more chapters and they will be wrapping things up **


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it, though if I did I'd be a heck of a lot richer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 53**

Bella would have thought that seeing Jasper show so much "weakness", that he would have retreated back to his asshole ways just to prove something to himself. But he didn't. After Rose left that night, he explained to Bella what he'd told Rosalie. She sat curled up in his lap and listened as he spoke, spilling the details that he was sure would make her run. But she deserved to know.

He thought Maria had understood what she was getting with him, but look how that had turned out.

So he told Bella everything. Everything from the time he was a child and his father up to the day of the accident that almost took him away from her. He told her how he knew he would never be enough for her. He hadn't been for Maria, so why would he have been for Bella. He thought he didn't deserve love.

So he was a dick. He pushed and pushed until he gave Bella no choice but to leave him and not look back. He questioned why she was still there after everything he'd put her through.

There were no more tears on his part, but there were plenty from Bella as she explained just why she stayed.

"Jasper, yes, you've been an asshole at times. But you are very capable of love. You've shown me so much love and care, and I'm so proud of how far you've come. You are so different from the angry man that I wanted so badly to heal. Do I understand that you're never going to be overly touchy feely all the time? Yes. But I don't need that. I've never been very touchy feely myself. But you show me that you love me in other ways. In the way you've come to put me before you, even when you're frustrated and in pain. Even when you're scared. I don't need constant affection or attention. I just need you. Because I love you, Jasper. Asshole tendencies and all."

She gave him a small smile and kissed his lips sweetly.

"I love you too, Darlin'. I worry sometimes that I don't tell you that enough, but I really do. And I want to be with you always. I don't think either of us are ready for a walk down the aisle. I want to be more deserving before I ask you that question. But I want to sleep next to you every night and wake up next to you every morning. I want us to live together. Will you move in with me?"

"Can I be honest?" Bella asked.

"Of course." Jasper swallowed the lump in his throat, fearing her rejection.

"This place doesn't hold really great memories for me. Yes, we've had a few good times here, but we also had a really rough start here. My place is a little small, so maybe, if you really want to do this, we could find something else. Together. We could choose where to spend our lives together. Does that sound all right?"

Jasper let his breath come out in a relieved whoosh.

"Baby, I'd live in a cardboard box with you if you asked. So yes, that sounds all right. Maybe we could find something with a nice yard for the mutt over there."

As if Chuck knew they were talking about him he huffed and turned his head.

"Would you like that, Chuck?" Bella asked and Chuck moved from his laying position so that she could reach him easier to pet him.

He made a sound that was somewhere between a howl and a growl. Bella swore that when he did that he was talking to her. More than once she'd said he told her "no", and Jasper had to admit that there were times that those noises sounded a little like words. This time he watched as the dog excitedly shuffled his feet and "spoke" to Bella who ate it up.

Jasper could only smile at the display. He was completely spent from the release of emotions, but he needed to make sure his girl ate before he passed out for the evening. They worked together in the kitchen to make a simple dinner, and then they got ready for bed. It felt so domesticated. So normal.

For the first time since Bella had met Jasper, she wasn't waiting for the other shoe to drop. She felt horrible for all the things that Jasper had been forced to endure, and as much as she hated that he'd just relived it twice in one day, she was glad that he'd gotten it out there. That he no longer carried that burden alone. It wasn't a quick fix, she knew that, but it was a start. And she could definitely work with that.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! I have had some serious writer's block with this story! But things are coming to an end and so maybe they have just decided not to cooperate with me. Not to mention getting ready to move cross-country while taking classes has made things hectic. It doesn't help that I've decided I'm a hoarder and we're trying to get rid of stuff. Yep, I totally have old notes from high school. Yeah, so…. Sorry again. Hopefully the next chapter won't take this long!**

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! You guys are amazing! I love you all!**


End file.
